Love eternal
by WorksOfVividImagination
Summary: Teddy had Sacagawea. Larry had had Rebecca, Amelia and obviously Erica-Nicky's mum. Ahkmenrah had had no one … apparently. However when a deep egyptology investigation in to his life begins it reveals some interesting secrets and when the tablet begins to corrode Ahkmenrah must find his parents and his wife to stop the magic from ending. *Contains Sexual themes*
1. Chapter 1

Pharaoh Merenkarhre and his troops stood glorious and in supreme power. They had successfully conquered the island of the Seychelles which was south east of the African coast. The Pharaoh had decided to branch out his empire to the tropical land that was a mere boat trip away. Soldiers were currently gathering the local people in the large courtyard in the middle of the island civilisation. The Pharaoh didn't want to oppress the people of the Seychelles who were very like Egyptians in their looks and life styles, he wanted purely to extend his land that was all.

The great Merenkarhre explained this to the citizens gathered and begrudgingly and reluctantly some accepted it. The majority still fought against the invasion leading to street fights and brawls. In the middle of the chaos of the crowded courtyard a little girl no older than 6 wept. The girl had golden skin and translucent light gold hair that was cut short, her ringlets falling to her jaw. Her azure eyes were puffy and red from her crying and the gold and bronze flecks in them looked dull from her sadness. She stood in a floor length crisp white cotton, loose dress that had a scooped neck and 3/4 length sleeves and tan leather gladiator sandals. She was dirty from running in the sand and the gardens and had plants sticking out from her tight curls and clinging to her dress, having pierced the fabric

Pharaoh Merenkarhre was being escorted by his guard from the violence back to the tent in which he was residing during his stay. He was ushered through the crowd when a hiccup and sniffle followed by some light blubbering caught his attention. He turned to see the young blonde with the turquoise eyes that looked so sore from crying.

"What's wrong?" The Pharaoh asked crouching down (much to his guards protests who now had to form a circle around the ruler in order to defend him) and opening his arms to the child. The young girl reluctantly embraced him, crying on to his shoulder.

"What is your name, girl?" Merenkarhre asked and this time a voice the replicated the sound of a delicate bell jingling replied:

"Tropeaka"

"Well Tropeaka why are you crying?" The Pharaoh urged gently

"A man he was a … a Egypi-tian … he kill-liked my parents!" She broke into a fresh wave of tears. Merenkarhre

Sudenly felt so guilty-this was all his fault. The Pharaoh decided to accept the blame and try to remedy his wrong doing by offering the child an option.

"I'm sorry to here that Tropeaka but I am Pharaoh Merenkarhre. How would you like to back to Egypt to live with me and my family? You'd have a better life than what you would here as an orphan" he explained and Tropeaka too young and too tired to understand just nodded. The Pharaoh scooped the small child into his arms and carried her away from the brutal scenes that littered the island.

-line break-

Once inside his tent Pharaoh Merenkarhre told his troops of his plan to leave. Obviously most of his men would remain there until the people confirmed but the Pharaoh himself and his most trusted advisers and generals where to return to Egypt. Young Tropeaka did not hear this though as she'd been fawned off on to a servant who had quickly stripped her, bathed and washed her (in a divine smelling Chamomile, Passion Flower and Aloe Vera soap the smell of which pleasantly lingered around the 6 year old's person), dressing her in a loose, white linen, sleeveless dress that fell to her knees and a gold satin rope with tassels on the end was secured in a knot around her middle. She wore tan leather slip on flat shoes on her feet as well. The servant also french plaited her light thin ringlets placing a head band of orchids and orange and pink hibiscus flowers on her pale gold hair. Tropeaka was then fed a meal of finery and ate with Pharaoh Merenkarhre himself.

"Now my dear Tropeaka we make tracks for Egypt in under an hour till then I would like you stay in the tent with your servant that's caring for you, ok?" He asked and the girl nodded mutely. The Pharaoh sighed before asking:

"Tropeaka what language do you speak?" He was aware a language barrier might be present but wasn't sure.

"Europa and Seselwa" she smiled and the Pharaoh smiled, many Egyptians could speak a basic sentence or two in Seselwa Creole.

"Ok, I shall have you tutored in my native tongue too, that way you can add to your bilingual abilities" Merenkarhre smiled before exiting the tent leaving Tropeaka with the servant assigned to care for her.

-line break-

The great Pharaoh rode on the back of a mighty white horse into the main citadel of Egypt. The small party he'd returned with cantered in behind him but Merenkarhre had insisted in Tropeaka travelling with him. Currently the little girl, who hadn't changed since they'd set off the day previous was tucked up on the Pharaoh's lap, snoozing. Sudden applause and whooping jolted her awake and she quickly began to panic. She was surround by a crowd of bronze skinned an dark haired foreigners who were screaming and celebrating as if their life depended on it.

"Ssh, Tro. They will not hurt you, I will not let them. Come now-relax, soon you shall meet my family. My wife and my sons" Merenkarhre whispered in the girl's ear, using the girl's new pet name. She did relax slightly but her eyes still shifted uneasily.

Soon enough they approached marble steps and people in finery stood in an arc around the allocated entrance path. None looked finer though than the 3 people stood in the centre Tropeaka noted. One was a woman around Merenkarhre's age, she was dressed in Egyptian robes and had a crown placed delicately on her jet black hair. Her pin straight raven locks fell to her shoulder and complimented her bronze skin and chocolate eyes. Next to her was a tall, well build man who looked to be 15 but defiantly was the first Lady's son for they shared the same complexion. He too was dressed in white linen robes but he did not look happy, he was scowling. The final person was more of a child. An 9 year old boy with bronze skin, chocolate hair but with eyes the colour of sparkling ocean water. He was wearing a terracotta colour, loose fitting but tapered leg, cotton chinos and a long sleeve, informal white shirt.

Merenkarhre dismounted the horse and the 3 figures, his family, ran toward him. The lady threw her arms around him, kissing him once before drawing back, noticing the young girl he was holding.

"Merenkarhre?" The woman, Queen Shepseheret enquired.

"My dear, this is Tropeaka our troops left her an orphan. She is from the Seychelles for she is only 6" Merenkarhre explained. His two sons Karmunrah and Ahkmenrah were stood close enough to their parents to hear their conversation.

"Tropeaka? What kind of a name in that?" Karmunrah snorted.

"The Seychelles population is made up from settlers from the continent Europa. It probably means something very special to them" Merenkarhre defended as Shepseheret lifted the wary little girl into her arms, bouncing Tropeaka on her hip.

"So she's from a settlers heritage why does that make her special? If anything it makes her blood bad" Karmunrah was struggling to see why he was been bored with the girl's presence.

"Her heritage and so called bad blood allows her to speak 2 languages and is willing to learn a 3rd - she is willing to learn Egyptian" Merenkarhre argued back.

"And?" Karmunrah faked a yawn.

"That's 2 more that you brother and she's less than a third of your age" Ahkmenrah nonchalantly chipped in, shrugging as he watched the girl intently as she buried her head in his mother's shoulder in an attempt to hide from the crowd.

"Hilarious Ahk! But why is she here?" Karmunrah spat out.

"She is to live with us" Merenkarhre announced, Shepseheret smiled, hugging the little girl tight. Ahkmenrah stepped closer to his mother and Tropeaka attempting to initiate a friendship while Karmunrah gasped. He started stuttering out protests and cusses before turning in his heel and flouncing back inside.

"Hello Tropeaka, I am Ahkmenrah but please call me Ahk" Ahkmenrah introduced himself and the quite literally golden girl, slid off his mother's hip, landing lightly on the ground before facing him.

"Hello Ahk, I'm Tropeaka but you already know know that. You can call me Tro though" she smiled at the young prince.

"Mother may Tro and I play together?" Ahkmenrah asked his mother.

"Why of course, Ahk … just keep her safe" Shepseheret ordered but the Ahkmenrah was already leading Tropeaka away with haste.

Play they did. In fact Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka soon became inseparable. They played together, were tutored together not to mention tutor each other. Tropeaka taught him Europa and Seselwa and Ahkmenrah taught her Egyptian. They ate together, (fake) duelled together, Chariot raced together. You name it, they did it and always together. They were a team and joined at the hip. This blissful cycle continued for 5 years and then it all changed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tropeaka was 10, Ahkmenrah 13 and Karmunrah 19, Merenkarhre and Shepseheret announced Tropeaka was to move to live in the Harem at the Temple of Isis who was the Goddess of all Goddesses until she was a women, or in other words until she was able to bare children. Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka were both equally mortified and protested greatly but Merenkarhre's mind was made up. His sole consolation was that one day Tropeaka would return to the palace. Karmunrah was not overly teasing to Ahkmenrah about the whole situation as it coincided with his search for a bride.

So the next day Tropeaka was moved to the Temple of Isis in Cairo far away from the capital city of Memphis. Tropeaka shared an emotional good bye with all her adopted family (minus Karmunrah who was on a courting date with a daughter of an Egyptian noble). Ahkmenrah was furious at his father for taking his best friend away but it wasn't as simple as that. As they'd got older their feelings for each other had changed ever so slowly into something new and neither were quite sure what it was but it made the idea of separating even less bearable. The change was so subtle neither noticed it but as soon as they were told they would be seperated they felt their' hearts clench

"You must write to me" Ahkmenrah whispered into her ear as he hugged from behind while the last of her luggage was secured on the camels and horses her escorting party were taking.

"I wi-ill" her voice cracked and before she knew it tears were pouring down her golden cheeks again her pink lips pouted as she turned in his grip and returned his embrace in a tight hug.

"Ssh, Tro do not cry. It will not be forever" He tried to sooth

"B-But I do no-ot want to lea-eave at al-ll" she cried hysterically.

"I know Tro, I know. I want you to stay here to … you are such better company than my brother!" Ahkmenrah joked, evoking a giggle from Tropeaka.

"My lady, for we must depart as we do not want to travelling after night fall" a guard approached and Tropeaka nodded.

"Ok, I'm coming" she affirmed and reluctantly unwound herself from the teenage prince

"I'll miss you" Ahkmenrah sighed. Tropeaka moved her face close to his, there cheeks pressed together and her mouth grazing his ear as she whispered:

"Don't, I'll always be with you … in here" and Tropeaka pressed her small palm to his baby blue, cotton shirt clad chest and kissed his cheek. They both blushed and looked awkwardly into each other's eyes, an interaction Merenkarhre and Shepseheret hadn't passed up on and little did either child know that Ahkmenrah's parents were already plotting. Tropeaka backed away, quietly walking up to her Chestnut mare before mounting it in her rather impractical, long sleeved white cotton dress that fell loosely to her golden gladiator sandal cover feet. The dress' neckline was just a slight dip in the fabric that ran from the top of one forearm to the other leaving her shoulders on show. With a final wave to Merenkarhre, Shepseheret and Ahkmenrah her escort of 4 camels and 2 horses left.

As expected Tropeaka reached the Temple of Isis before night fall. The lady in charge ushered her inside the grand building of great architecture while her escort unloaded her luggage. The lady, who she discovered was called Lady Nertira introduced her to the other girls in the harem. Overall there was at least 100 of them, all of different ages but all there to learn the arts of how to be a 'good women'. These 'good women' lessons were mostly vocational, Tropeaka realised as she listened to the lessons she would be taking. These lessons were:

1) Languages, ranging from learning from ambitious words of the native tongue to speaking far off foreign languages fluently and correctly

2) Writing. The art of being able to write with proper grammar and in a elegant hand was key in being a lady. Similarly girls got time to read up on scrolls ad texts in the Harem's library to further educate themselves in a field of their interest.

3) Posture and poise was also taught to ensure the harem girls gave off rolls of confidence and gracefulness

5) Art and creative skills were taught too. 'Good women' were expected to be able to draw and paint with breath taking results. This included needle work and sewing.

6) Singing and Music again was a subject a 'good women' should flourish in. Girls were expected to sing religious tunes to sopranos and nursery rhymes to acapella choirs. They were also expected to be able to play the harp, pan pipes, flute and banjo.

7) Dance was another key part of the harem's curriculum. The girls were taught traditional Egyptian dancing which was also sometimes called 'belly dancing' and a foreign dance of seduction called the flamenco.

8) Egyptian Style also featured as the girls had to be lust after by wearing the most simple covering clothes and those clothes had to be worn with elegance and class. They were also to be taught which clothes were appropriate and which were not.

9) Egyptian life was also taught to the girls. How and how not to speak to people (regardless of there standing in society). How to behave an how to keep and run a good Egyptian household.

10) Motherhood was also taught to the girls. They were taught how to deal and treat children to have the least stressful parental transition.

Despite only being 10 lessons they filled Tropeaka was already seeung the small work load could change her for the better. She was quickly rushed to her small but adequate lodgings where her luggage had been left and a set of new clothes had already been left in the wardrobe. In a way Tropeaka wanted to 'become a women' purely to get back to Ahkmenrah but 'becoming a woman' meant that Merenkarhre would start looking for a husband for her and that she was not looking forward too. For now she would to grin and bare it.


	3. Chapter 3

The years passed and as Tropeaka gradually became a proper young lady. She was elegant and graceful, excelled at all her vocational subjects and was extremely intelligent. She was the epitome of loyal, honest, selfless and trustworthy and defended her friends in the harem to death but yet just sat and took it if someone turned on her, letting their words cut her but she would only ever let the pain of those cuts be released in her very small, very private room and only once she was sure everyone else was settled. Her tutors loved her natural ability to exceed at anything she applied herself to like a duck to water and she was defiantly a favourite student with teachers and the harem girls alike. Her and Ahkmenrah wrote to each other when they could and Tropeaka understood when he didn't reply for months because if his duties.

Meanwhile in Memphis it wasn't all plain sailing. Merenkarhre and Shepseheret had placed Karmunrah under tight restrictions as he was staring to rebel and push against the rules of his future empire. He was quickly becoming seen as an unworthy heir to the throne. He was guilty of many public disturbances, causing unnecessary conflict to prove his battling worth. He went through women like they were going out of fashion and had a harem of his own women. Unfortunately for Merenkarhre and Shepseheret his harem did not comprise of educated women willing to learn how to get more out of life, just women of low repute both young and old who wanted to be associated with royalty. Karmunrah's betrothed even despised him and was in talks with his parents to annul the arrangement. Karmunrah was not a nice man and was running wild. He was killing unlawfully and over petty things like 'looking funny' thinking his title would protect him. However once 'the news' came through Merenkarhre and Shepseheret were relieved that they could finally save the kingdom from its next ruler.

That 'news' was currently being discovered by Tropeaka although she had no idea it affected her adopted family that she hadn't seen for 6 years. Personally she thought that it was just her news not that it played some bigger part in the scheme of events. At 16 years old Tropeaka was older now. She was 5' 9.5" tall which was big for a lady but many said it was her Europa roots. She was slender but with curves. Long, lean and voluptuous were 3 very appropriate words to describe her. With above average breasts, flat stomach and had a small gap between the top of her thighs she looked truly magnificent. Her facial features were now lethal and cat like. A thin face with killer cheekbones and cat like azure eyes that were framed by natural thick, long, sumptuous curly black eye lashes. Despite having a thin face she did have dimples, 3 sets of them implanted in her cheeks. She had a slender bridged and small nose to match her small plump bowed rosé lips that concealed a perfect set of well looked, pearly teeth. The harem diet was very strict and ensured all the girls looked their best at all times. Her hair was longer now too, her ringlets had lost their taught nature as she grew and now her pale gold hair sat in tumbling soft curls that cascaded down to the small of her golden back.

Like every morning Tropeaka yawned, and stretched out her arms but today was different. Her stomach was in immense pain. She felt as if she'd been empaled by several poisonous metal skewers that were been twisted and pressed on to. She felt as if her gut was contracting. Pulling her away her covers in an attempt to stand a shrill, involuntary scream left her mouth. Blood. Blood everywhere. The crimson liquid was her sheets, on her thin white figure night dress, that had thin spaghetti straps and fell to her knees.

Lady Nertira rushed, looking in flustered. She breathed out a frustrated:

"Child what are you scre-" she stopped seeing the situation Tropeaka was in and her face broke into a grin.

"Lady Hepsatsu, Lady Xyla! Come quick!" Nertira yelled but Tropeaka was in too much pain to really process what was happening. She was vaguely aware of the two new women in the room and the stupid smile on their faces.

"What?" Tropeaka whimpered, he voice still the soft jingle it always was.

"Xyla inform the palace. Hepsatsu you're going to help me prepare her" Nertire ordered and the women nodded before Xyla scurried out the room.

"Prepare me for what?" Tropeaka hissed in pain as the two approached her bed.

"You are a women now Lady Tropeaka" Hepsatsu told her

"And that means you're are to travel back to the palace-today!" Nertira cried and all put pulled the teen out of bed and into her bathroom. While Nertira ran Tropeak a bath Hepstsu explained what was happening to Tropeaka and gave her two spoonfuls of willow bark syrup to numb the pain.

To say Tropeaka was shocked was an understatement. She was a woman now which meant she was been sent home the palace where Merenkarhre could decide who he deemed a suitable partner for her and marry her off to him. Out of curiosity Tropeaka asked Nertira and Hepstasu is they new who Merenkarhre and Shepseheret had plans on betrothing her to but they both just looked and her and giggled like school girls, whispering to each other.

Tropeaka took her bath and enjoying a long relaxing soak. She used her Chamomile, Passion Flower and Aloe Vera soap that had become 'her' scent that people associated with her to wash her body and hair. She also used the small blade on a wooden handle to remove any unwanted body hair she had as female grooming was very pushed at the harem she lifted herself out the bubbly water. She used the white rose paste and smothered it on her skin preventing any rash from the blade and hydrating her skin. Tropeaka also used a mint paste and liquid to clean her teeth and mouth with the help of a specially crafted smaller, softer scrubbing brush that had a longer handle. She then changed into the dress the 3 ladies had settled on for her. Obviously she first slipped on some underwear that Xyla said she'd put a liner of extra linen in that she was to throw out at the end of the day and then she put on the dress. It was bright light teal blue and made of thin silk. The top of the dress was merely just two sashes of silk that covered her chest, went up and over shoulders where it was pre-fastened via being sewn in a halter neck. The sashes crossed over on her lower stomach and the material then had a silver, diamond bejewelled bands wrapped around them before the tight fabric fanned out behind her where the fabric was just one sheet at the back, forming a floaty skirt. The skirt showed all her legs up to her mid upper thigh where the sewn wrap of the fabric made it impossible to see anything private. Tropeaka then slipped on a pair of silver dyed leather gladiator sandals along with two diamond encrusted silver cuff bracelets that went all the way up her arms. She also pushed diamond stud earrings into her 3 ear piercings.

Tropeaka then applied the makeup Xyla had advised her on. Painting her lips red and then applying a a light blue dust on her eyelids and blending out to under her eyebrow and then applying a darker blue and blending that out into the lighter blue but ensuring it could still be seen. She then added a sparkling silver paste to her eyelid, covering the whole of them but not extending it back. She then used the crushed black charcoal that had been made into a smooth paste and created a wing from her the inner corner of her eye and flicking them right back so they sat next to light blue on her face. At first the wings were thinner but for progressively thicker, this however didn't happen on her lower lash line where she used the paste to simply draw a thin black line from the corner of her eyes to the underside of the wings. She also used the charcoal paste to create a second set of thick wings that started in the middle of her eyelid an she dragged it back to meet the first wing so they created one. Now she was done she stepped out the bathroom to see the 3 older ladies looking at her with awe.

"This is all very extravagant. I'm just going back to palace is this really all necessary?" Tropeaka asked looking at her reflection.

"Yes, it is what we've been ordered to see you wear upon your return to the palace" Nertira confirmed

"Ordered? Ordered by who?" Tropeaka asked confused, especially when she noticed her bags had been packed and all her personal items no where to be seen.

"Shepseheret of course" Xyla laughed.

"Shepseheret? Why? What could she possibly want me to dress like this for?" Tropeaka asked nervously.

"You worry too much child everything will be fine here let us do your hair while the camels arrive and the escort arrive" Hepsatsu chided before the 3 women pushed the younger girl in to a chair and braided her hair tight to her head in tiny plait with silver, light blue and dark blue thread intermingled in their weaving. They left a piece of hair free and front of her head and allowed to create a thin wavy side fringe. The braids stopped halfway down the back of her head along the same line as the middle of her ears. At the end of the plaits the women fastened the braid and pushed a light blue, dark blue and silver bead on any order before fastening it again and then just allowing her tumbling curls to flow down her back after that.

"Perfect!" Hepsatsu smiled

"He'll love it" Xyla cried. Tropeaka looked at her bewildered and Nertira and Hepsatu glared at her.

"He?" Tropeaka asked, getting the feeling they knew something she did not.

"Who's he?" She pressed

"You'll find out in good time. Come child, put this one the escort is hear and your bags have been loaded up" Nertira passed her a clear piece of chiffon that had silver and bright light teal cotton floral embroidery and was a silver and teal at the edges where the thread mingled. Xyla placed the material over her head and placing draping it over her arms and then allowing to fall freely. The veil feel to her knees and the very over the top look was finished off with a thin silver circlet with delicate patterning and a single diamond encrusted in the middle.

"You ready?" Hepsatsu asked but Tropeaka only gulped, nodding as she rose uttering a:

"As I'll ever be" the 3 elder women and the new women exited through the lounge of the harem which was a hive if activity but it fell silent as Tropeaka airily swept through, her feet hardly making a noise. She quickly found herself having descended the steps and been helped to side saddle mount a young white stallion.

"Goodbye Tropeaka, think of us" Nertira smiled a smile that Tropeaka, glancing to the grand doors where her sisters where gathered, watching her every move. Tropeaka waved gently at them before nodding at the men in her escort. It was time to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahkmenrah was sat listening to his father vent to his mother about the trouble his brother was causing and how the kingdom was doomed. For it seemed that his older brother Karmunrah was becoming more of a blight on everyones lives. This was one of many meeting he'd sat in listening to his father rant at the gathering of his court and the meeting on that day was no different until …

"You majesty!" A young slave ran in to the royal dining room, red faced and out of breath. Immediately all eyes were on him as he sat crouched, huffing and puffing.

"Your majesty … for it has happened … for she is a woman!" The slave exclaimed and suddenly everyone was ecstatic but 19 year old Ahkmenrak had absolutely no idea why. The court began cheering, some even began to cry. His father started rambling about the blessing and how the Gods had forgiven him for misjudging.

The strange atmosphere continued all day and it bothered Ahkmenrah. Who was she? Why was she now suddenly a woman, surely if she was a she she'd have always been a woman? The young prince finally got an answer when his philosophy lesson was interrupted by another slave and suddenly his professor was yanking him out the room an down into the courtyard in the centre of the citadel where a huge crowd had formed. The crowd was made up and slaves, the rich, the poor-everyone. They were all pushing and shoving and shouting and yelling, trying to get as far forward as they could. Once he'd reached the area of the steps which his father, mother and brother were already assembled and he saw an escort of 4 camels and 3 horses. The horse that was heading up the group was a pristine white colour that made his rider look the epitome of importance as the rest of the animals were all of sandy shades. The rider of the white horse was a woman but apart from that Ahkmenrah could not tell for it was hidden by a sheer veil that caught the suns light so the person underneath just appeared to be white light. Once the escort stopped mere feet in front of them, the leader lifted her veil and set it back over her circlet. Ahkmenrah was shocked to see it was …

"Tropeaka my child, for you have returned!" Merenkarhre rushed from his position on the steps, Shepseheret closely following him while both Karmunrah and Ahkmenrah looked on in confusion, confusion that they only appeared to have. It seemed like everyone knew something the 2 brothers did not.

Merenkarhre lifted Tropeaka down from her horse by clasping her clinching waist and embraced her before motioning for his wife to join their hug. Once they'd pulled apart he said:

"You smell they same Tropeaka but yet you've changed so much"

"For she is a woman now" Shepseheret said softly, taking her hand and pulling Tropeaka over to her sons. Tropeaka smiled shyly at Ahkmenrah but both brothers just seemed to be drinking in her new appearance.

"Indeed she is and that is why she is here. I would like to announce that Tropeaka, Isis' lady on Earth is to be betrothed to my heir to the throne Ahkmenrah!" The crowd cheered but the 3 people it mainly involved froze.

Karmunrah had just realised he'd been over looked for the title of next Pharoah. Tropeaka realised she was to marry her former childhood friend who she hadn't seen in 6 years but my he had become attractive. Ahkmenrah not only now had a betrothed love in his stunning childhood friend but he was also to be the next Pharaoh.

"NO! IT CAN NOT BE! FOR I AM YOUR HEIR, FATHER! ME!" Karmunrah screamed before lunging at his father, trying to attack Merenkarhre. The crowd, the royals and Tropeaka gasped as Karmunrah spat venomous words at his father, cursing him while he tried to advance to attack him but the guards held him back.

"Take him to the cells" Merenkarhre ordered dismissively while Shepseheret doted over her slightly stunned husband. Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka exchanged furtive and shy smiles while Karmunrah was dragged, kicking and screaming, away.

"Well I'm sure you both have many questions for I will answer them over dinner which is just about … now" Merenkarhre informed the two teens before offering an arm to his wife, which she took, and escorted her to the dining room. Ahkmenrak looked at his first ever crush and offered his hand to her.

"Tropeaka?" He asked and she noticed his voice was so much deeper now and blushed but took his hand with a small smile.

"Why thank you, Ahkmenrah" She replied and both of them noticed how Tropeaka tiny, thin and dainty hand just slipped perfectly into his larger calloused one. Her hand was smooth and warm, Ahkmenrah noted as he escorted her down the halls down to the grand dining room. They entered the dining room, where Merenkarhre and Shepseheret were already seated at each head of the table. The royal doctor, chief royal adviser and head of the army were sat on the left side and their were two empty chairs on the right side for the teenage couple.

"Ah, Ahk, Tro … please take a seat" Merenkarhre gestured to the chairs and they did as they were told. Upon reaching the chairs, Ahkmenrah dropped Tropeaka's hand and pulled out a chair for her. Tropeaka smiled gratefully as she elegantly slipped into the seat. Ahkmenrah returned her smile and sat in the chair next to her.

"Firstly welcome back Tropeaka you truly have flourished from a cute and pretty girl into a divine and glamorous being of lust." Merenkarhre congratulate, Tropeaka blushed and the 3 loyal subjects, Shepseheret and Ahkmenrah raised their glass beakers of berry wine in agreement, uttering 'here here's'.

"Now of your marriage. Shepseheret and I have long since deemed you a suitable pair and that was cemented when we saw the exchange on the day of your departure to the harem …" Merenkarhre continued and at the revelation of his words Tropeaka looked coyly into her lap, nervously playing with her hands. Ahkmenrah reached across and used a hand to gently clasp hers, holding them still. Tropeaka looked up to meet his reassuring gaze.

"Do not be ashamed of what passed between us that day" Ahkmenrah whispered into her ear, leaving Tropeaka to nod mutely.

"We decided that as soon Tropeaka had become a woman she would return to the palace, however recently her return has become more urgent. Karmunrah was my heir, as the oldest son but he, as you know, was running wild-" Merenkarhre was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Merenkarhre?" Tropeaka began and continued when The Pharaoh nodded, granting her permission to carry on.

"When you say 'running wild', pray what was he doing?" She enquired and the Pharaoh gulped and so the Army chief, Jarenguini explained:

"His majesty Karmunrah has been misusing his power, my lady. He has been killing and pillaging. He has been stealing and going through the cities women like his life depended on it"

"Oh" Tropeaka breathed

"My brother has changed a lot since you left, Tro. His evil has bubbled over and manifested itself in some greater form of hatred" Ahkmenrah squeezed her hands gently

"This is why you were rushed here today, Tropeaka" Shepseheret smiled a small smiled

"Quite. The only way I could stop Karmunrah was to relinquish his title but then I would have to name Ahk, here my next heir. I do not have a problem with that it was just I wished for him to be courting when I announced it so when he got to power he would have a anchor to keep him grounded. Not that I believe you would go power mad, Ahkmenrah it is just when you become Pharaoh you need a morsel of serenity to stop you going stir crazed with stress" Merenkarhre admitted.

"And that anchor had to be someone Ahk knew and cared for. For he would only listen to such a woman and we decided you would be the perfect candidate." Shepseheret expanded

"That is why you were hastened. As soon as you became a woman your betrothal could be announced along with my wish for Ahkmenrah to take the throne after me" Merenkarhre finished.

"Now your wedding shall be in two weeks that is why I have summoned the royal doctor here, Farisu is the finest physician in the whole of Egypt. Farisu if you please …" Merenkarhre gestured for the physician to speak. Farisu began:

"My lady, Tropeaka. Your cycle starting on this side of the crossing of Venus and Mercury during the month of the Bull means you will be most fertile the week previous to this in every month"

"Which leads me onto my second point. I wish to see you two bare children in my life time and of not mine, your mother's. I appreciate you are still young so there on order you start trying to have a family when Tropeaka reaches the age of 21. Obviously you are welcome to try before but that is my limit" Merenkarhre informed.

"Ok but Father what of Karmunrah?" Ahkmenrah enquired

"I plan on exiling him for I cannot bare to execute my own flesh and blood" Merenkarhre sighed and a heavy silence fell in the room.

"Tropeaka?" Shepseheret said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence and all eyes fell on the young girl.

"I hear from your tutor that you are quite the dancer. Care to demonstrate while we wait for the food?" She added. Tropeaka looked at Ahkmenrah for reassurance and he smiled and yet again squeezed her hand. Tropeaka raised from her chair and walked to an empty space around the table. She skipped towards the musicians and politely informed them on the beat she'd like them to play. The musicians agreed and an up-tempo tune was suddenly leaving the instruments and Tropeaka moved to stand in the centre of the space she'd claimed for her dance. Then Tropeaka broke into a mid-speak sensual belly dance. She rotated her hips, waist and chest and exercised great isolation of the different areas of her body. Her body wound towards the ground in a coil before snapping back up again. She swivelled and span with precision and sharpness. She circled her hips and chest with great fluidity and prominence. Her hands twirled and her arms extended in sync with the swivel of her hips. Tropeaka's whole routine fell perfectly in time with the music and she dancied beautifully with great execution and sensualness. When she'd finished she dropped to the floor in to a crouch before her future husband and the Pharoah.

Tropeaka's chest heaved as she waited to be told to rise. She heard the other occupants of the room applauding her.

"Tropeaka that was enchanting. Please rise" Merenkarhre gently informed and Tropeaka obliged, raising and retaking her seat. As she sat servants flooded in carrying trays and platters of food an ladening the table with them until it was full.

Once Merenkarhre had given them permission to begin eating, the 7 people did. Merenkarhre held a conversion with his advisors while his wife listened on, nodding occasionally in agreement. On the other side of the table Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka were holding their own conversation.

"We have two weeks to court" Ahkmenrah reminded her, sipping some wine.

"Yes but I feel those two weeks will be spent reacquainting ourselves and getting ready for the wedding" Tropeaka countered

"You're very true Tro" He mused before trailing off.

"I'm glad to be marrying you Tropeaka. I've loved you for longer than I can remember and being able to spend eternity with you makes it sound 10 times more appealing" Ahkmenrah confessed.

"Well I suppose we are lucky. Not many get to marry those who they love" Tropeaka replied

"You love me?" He asked

"Yes, my feelings for you are an exact replica of those you claim to feel for me"

"I do not claim my feelings for you, I state them. They are true, I do love you"

"And I, you" Tropeaka finished and the two smiled at each other coyly. Ahkmenrah squeezing reaching across and squeezing her hand again. The two continued their flirty replies all the way though dinner, that passed surprisingly fast and before either new they were strolling down the halls towards Tropeaka's temporary room.

"And this is where I leave you, Tro" Ahkmemrah stated once they reached a large, honey vanished door.

"I suppose. Goodnight Ahk, I love you" Tropeaka sighed, opening her door and pushing it backwards so she now stood over the threshold.

"I love you too" Ahkmenrah smiled before turning to walk away but Tropeaka quickly called him back:

"Ahk?"

"Yes" he replied turning but before he new what hit him, her lips were on his. Ahkmenrah returned the kiss that released all their years of yearning and lost love. He wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, bringing her 5' 9.5" curvy, slim body into his toned and muscular 6' 4" one. Their kiss was passionate and before either new it they were falling back into Tropeaka's room. Ahkmenrah quickly scooped her up, sitting on her bed with her straddling him. His am right arm came to rest on her waist, pressing her against him while his left wandered up her spine, slowly lifting the loop of her halter neck over her head. Her right hand however had locked into his hair, tugging at his dark locks softly while her left wandered his defined chest. Ahkmenrah soon broke their kiss to plant searing peaks on her neck and jaw. He manipulated the fabric of her dress over head before revealing her bosom to himself.

"So beautiful" he whispered into the valley of her chest as he kissed the soft flesh. Light moans tumbled from Tropeaka's lips as her hands found his shoulders so she could brace herself. Ahkmenrah's tongue grazed over her nipple and Tropeaka knew it had gone too far.

"Ahk … Ahk … Ahkmenrah" she said as she pushed him away. The young prince's response was to look up, with big confused eyes and pout.

"We can't do this, we are not wed" Tropeaka reminded him and Ahkmenrah sighed.

"For I have loved you since I was but 10 years old. If I take you now what difference will it make? We are to wed anyway I'm just bringing forth the inevitable. I am not the type of man, Tro to believe a woman is any less worthy because of what she's done in that area … unless of course you do not wish for me to take you yet and if that is the case I understand" Ahkmenrah explained

"I do want you to, of course I do … it's just my cycle. Can you wait a few days?" Tropeaka asked hopefully

"For you, I would wait for an eternity" Ahkmenrah pecked her lips before returning his grip to her waist and lifting of his and back to her feet.

"And I you but you should probably go before anyone gets too suspicious" Tropeaka suggested as Ahkmenrah also rose.

"I suppose you're right" he walked towards the door

"When am I ever not?" Tropeaka teased, following him to the door.

"Fair point my dear Tro, that is true. For now however, goodnight" Ahkmenrah turned to face her once more, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead while embracing her tightly.

-line break-

The next few days passed quickly and the couple were already getting further and further in to the depths of ever lasting love. They were currently sat in the extensive gardens of the palace, talking while Tropeaka drew Ahkmenrah. Ahkmenrah was leaning against a low decorative wall in sandy, loose, cotton chinos along with a informal, white, 3/4 length sleeve, cotton shirt and tan leather sandals. He was eating an apple as he sat observing the beautiful city and girl before him. Tropeaka was wearing a baby pink, spaghetti strapped body-con dress. It was floor length, made out of cotton and had a built support for her bosom. Tropeaka too had also chosen to tan sandals as she sat opposite Ahkmenrah drawing with great accuracy and precision on her papyrus in charcoals and chalks.

"… and my brother is to be tried today" Ahkmenrah changed their topic if conversation.

"I know, I wonder where your father will banish him to, hopefully not some where too far away that would hard on your mother" Tropeaka acknowledged

"It will be hard on her but I think he needs to be far away, for he is bad news"

"He is your brother"

"You cannot choose your family"

"Ahk, do not say that-surely deep down some where there must be an ounce of affection for him?"

"No! I hope he burns like a thousand lizards in the acid baths of Satan's lair when he reaches the after life"

"Too dark" Tropeaka giggled.

"Tro, do you think I'll live up to my father's expectations, as Pharaoh I mean"

"Of course! You're kind and caring and loyal. You have a sense of justice and right and wrong and …" Ahkmenrah cut her off with a kiss to which Tropeaka eagerly responded, setting her drawing pad and equipment down next to her.

"Thank you, as long as I have your support I will need no one else's" he murmured against her lips.

"Accept the girls of the harem who you will keep as your mistresses" she said joked, raising an eyebrow.

"I will have no harem. You are my wife. I am to marry you and I love you. As long as have you I will not need no one else"

"Aside from maybe an army to fight the country's battles and a senate to adv-"

"You're ruining the moment!" He exclaimed, flopping into her lap where he then decided to rest before picking up her drawing pad.

"Oh, well whose this handsome fellow? He really is dashing and if I wasn't betrothed the most beautiful girl-" he teased from his place her stomach.

"He is truly the most caring, fair loyal and not to mention the most attractive man in the entirety of the kingdoms"

"Really?"

"Yes and quite soon his betrothed is to tell him her cycle is complete and she wishes to show him her love, like now" Tropeaka flat lined and Ahkmenrah propelled himself off her lap. Love, lust and concern filling his eyes.

"Are you sure, I can wait" he sounded uneasy

"I'm sure"

"It'll hurt and I nev-"

"I'm sure"

"If your doing this because you're worried I'll stray, I won't."

"I. Am. Sure" Tropeaka asserted before planting a hot kiss to his lips.

"Now, please take me and claim me as yours" she broke away slightly to utter. Ahkmenrah smiled before standing up and gently bringing her with him. He laced their fingers, collected her stuff and guided her back to his room.

As soon as they reached the privacy of the young prince's room, Tropeaka had pushed her ample bosom against his toned and defined chest and they both leant in. Meeting in the middle, they kissed hard. Her lips crashing on to his as his hand grabbed the back of her neck, desperately grappling in an attempt to bring her closer to him. His tongue entered her mouth and wrapped around her's as Tropeaka's hands gripped tightly on his shirt. Her head was spinning slightly at the passion that was building. They came up for air a few minutes late after their passionate and feverish kiss.

"Tropeaka, are you sure?" Ahkmenrah asked, knowing if she didn't want this he wouldn't be able to control himself beyond that point.

"Ahkmemrah, my Pharoah and future husband, I'm ready and have been since the betrothal was announced!" she explained in a soft and loving voice before pecking his lips once more. A handsome smile graced his face as he moved his large hands to her tiny waist lifting her up and manoeuvring them both to his huge bed they in the centre of his grand room under a canopy of silks.

"I love you but this will hurt and I'm so sorry" He looked pained as he laid her down on the bed and clambered on top of her, his tall and muscular frame completely masking hers.

"I love you too and I know you would never intentionally harm me" she whispered a reassurance, bringing his body closer. He kissed her passionately once again whilst grabbing the fabric at the waist of her dress an pulling. The figure hugging fabric slid up her body and bunched at her waist before Ahkmenrah put his hands on the bare skin if her stomach pushing it off her completely.

"The goddess did wondered when she created you" he commented, his ocean eyes devouring her body.

"But i bet the Gods did 10 times more for you" she pouted as a blush crept across her cheeks at his compliment. He chuckled softly before lifting his chest of off her and placing his hands on his shirt.

"No! No! No, let me … please?" Tropeaka begged and Ahkmenrah smiled. She took the material between her fingers and slowly lifted it up his defined torso, his eyes glued on her as he watched her undress him slowly. He lifted his arms up above his head to help her and as soon as she'd removed the piece of clothing, Tropeaka brought her hands down on his chest, her fingers exploring. He shifted above her and his breath got stuck in his throat. Her dainty finger with long, perfect nails dipped and caressed over the firm ridges of his upper body before gravitating down where she carefully hooked her thumbs into his chinos and pulling them down his legs. He was now just in his underwear.

Tropeaka could see that her lover was already aroused. Putting her hands back on his shoulders, he leant in, his lips brushing against hers as his eyes fell slowly shut.

"I feel like in a moment I will wake, for this will have all been a dream and you will still be in Cairo" he confessed, almost sadly. She placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it.

"Ahk, please if anyone of us is dreaming, tis I. I spent every hour pining after you in that temple" her voice wavered as tears swam in her eyes. He pressed his lips to her tightly, his hips rocking and his excitement growing. Tropeaka herself felt her core bubbling and a fire beginning to blaze in between her thighs.

"Take me, my love. Please. I need you." She whispered and he nodded, kissing her jaw, neck leaving a indication he was there. His breathing started to quicken as his eyes scanned lower a long with the sweep of his hands.

"Isis has blessed me by blessing you" he breathed on her upper breast before attaching his lips in a suction. Ahkmenrah slowly trailed them around her right breast before wrapping them around her perked nipple.

"Ahk, ple-ease!" Her back arched as she spoke.

"I want to do this right, I'm taking it slow" he answered, the vibration reverberating. To her credit, Tropeaka did not protest, she knew he was right and she was just being too impatient, she just needed him. He detached his lips from your nipple and went to her other breast, lavishing it in the same amount of attention, little moans starting to uncontrollably escape her mouth.

Once he was satisfied with the pleasure and intimacy he'd received and given from/to her chest, he trailed his mouth down her stomach, making her squirm and wiggle. He then took the waistband of her small underwear in-between his teeth, pulling the skimpy fabric down her long golden legs, exposing her most private part to his eyes.

Tropeaka suddenly felt shy, he was still in his undergarment and her hands left his body and went between their two bodies in an attempt to cover herself slightly.

"Tro, do not hide from me-I love you, I would never judge you. Please, just let me see" he pleaded and her hands went from her crotch and bosom to his form. She stroked his manhood a few times before freeing him from his underwear. She grabbed him in her hands and his forehead pressed against hers whilst he breathing became heavy and his eyes screwed shut.

"I apologise for the pain I'm about to put you in" Ahkmenrah said with great feeling.

"Its ok, I'll be ok" Tropeaka replied before his mouth was sealed on to hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Meanwhile he aligned himself with her, grabbing both her hands and intertwining their fingers before focusing his eyes on her and slowly sliding himself in to her, not only taking her virginity but giving his.

Tropeaka sucked in a breath and a few tears trickled down her cheek. The young prince had stretched her beyond breaking point and the feeling felt not only foreign but uncomfortable.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I am so sorry" he whispered like it was his mantra as he kissed her tears away.

"I'm alright just don't move, please" was her sole response.

"Of course … for the love of Ra, you are tight" he groaned, his head falling in the crook of her neck as he tried to focus on kissing her collarbone, shoulders, neck and jaw while she got used to the feeling of him inside of her.

"Ahk" she let out in a breath, her hips rising lightly from the bed to tell him that he could move. Ahkmenrah started rolling his hips back and forth at a very slow space, making sure he always reached the deepest part of her with each thrust.

"Tro" he moaned out, his fingers squeezing her as his lips fell on hers again, feverishly. Tropeaka started to move her shapely hips in sync with his, meeting his thrusts to allow him to go even deeper.

"Ahk! You are good at this … I don't think I can last!" she moaned into his mouth, evoking a groan from him. His right hand left hers to trail down her side before stopping over her right breast where started brushing his thumb over her nipple flicking it lightly.

"AAHH!" a whimper-scream left her mouth at his actions. Despite been a simple tactic it pushed her closer and closer to the edge, her core constricting around him.

"Tro, let go. I've got. You're safe. I wont leave" he murmured seductively but tentatively. At his words her insides began to clench violently as her closed and her head falling back as her lover's name fell repeatedly from her swollen lips.

Ahkmenrah rode her through her through her release and his thrusts soon became sloppy as he watched her fall apart under him.

"Tro, my love!" He grunted out as he stilled his hips and released his arousal inside of her. He also brought her into another kiss where he kept his forehead on hers and they came down from their cloud of euphoria together. Once recovered enough, Ahkmenrah removed himself from Tropeaka. He momentarily broke their contact before flopping down on her again, this time his head in the valley of her bosom.

"Are you ok?" He mumbled into her breast, pressing a chaste kiss to the soft flesh as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Terrific" was Tropeaka's sole reply before the young couple slowly drifted out of consciousness


	5. Chapter 5

After they had given each other their everything, Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka were 100 times more inseparable than before. Everyone noticed how the young Pharaoh and his future wife were always together and it was just how Merenkarhre and Shepseheret had hoped, their son would spent eternity with a girl he loved as oppose to a girl who could further Egypt's ends. The week had passed quickly and the day of the wedding was now upon Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka. Previous to this the young couple's week had been filled with chariot racing, royal appointments (which included meeting local egyptians and dining with foreign guests who'd come for the wedding), over seeing construction in the Valley of the Kings and of course showing their love for each other, both emotionally and physically, at every available moment. Now, though the city was joyous. It was a bustling and crowded, everyone trying to catch a glimpse of the royal couple. With Karmunrah banished to Nubia and Merenkarhre and Shepseheret not only giving their blessings but also encouraging their people to marry for love as oppose to status was causing a positive revolution in the area of marriage. The atmosphere was pleasantly alive with foreign guests, nobles and senators alike all contributing to the celebrations. The streets were lined with small, colourful, fabric flags that formed bunting, equally as colourful paper lanterns that had tea lights inside them and beads of all sizes and colours were strung from every available post an building. Flowers, reefs and blooming floral vines decorated every doorway, arch and pillar. People in the best clothes crowded the streets in an attempt to see the royal couple's procession. A public holiday had been announced by Merenkarhre so that everyone could witness the beginning of a new age.

Tropeaka however, was currently locked away in her room being prepared for the biggest day (and night) of her life. Standing still, 2 sevant girls, called Helptar and Genuina fussing over her dress that had to double as wedding dress, and royal acceptance robes. Shepseheret had also chosen to stay with her adopted daughter, helping her the servants. Tropeaka hadn't been allowed to see Ahkmenrah for 3 days and the yearning had been killing her. The purpose of their separation was to make the day more memorable but it was painful fir them.

On another note her dress she was to wear was a beautiful and sure to please Ahkmenrah, which was something that mattered to her. It was made of thin gold silk and had golden sequins and beads on it, that had an ombré effect. The number of beads, sequins and sparkles decreased as her skirt went back until there were none at all. The top of the dress to the beginning of the skirt was made of a thicker silk to ensure her modesty. It had a built in chest support that also accentuated her ample cleavage, wide straps, no sleeves and V-neck line and it was also backless the fabric forming another V shape over the curve of her taught behind before flowing back into the long silk skirt. On the front of the dress the fabric wrapped around before flowing back into the skirt. The skirt left everything from her lower upper thigh on show in a classy manner (dress & hair shown in cover picture) Genuina had worked Tropeaka's long hair and had compressed it into a tiny little bun at the bottom of the centre of her skull and her hair had been ever so slightly parted on one side but had volume so was still bouncy, flowing and stylishly loose. Her make up, which was being done by Shepseheret, was in the classic style of the time. Her lips had been painted rosé and on her eyes a violet dust had been applied on her eyelids and blending out to under her eyebrow and a darker, royal purple on top of that and blending it out into the lighter purple but ensuring it could still be seen. Then added a sparkling golden paste was plastered onto her eyelid, covering the whole of them but not going back and blanking into the purple. Helptar had used crushed black charcoal that had been made into a smooth paste and created a wing from her the inner corner of her eye and flicking them right back so they sat next to light purple on her face. At first the wings were thinner but for progressively thicker, this however didn't happen on her lower lash line where they used the paste to simply draw a thin black line from the corner of her eyes to the underside of the wings. The paste was also used to create a second set of thick wings that started in the middle of her eyelid an she dragged it back to meet the first wing so they created one. Her ears had 3 sets of studs pushed into them. The first simple gold ball. The second a deep royal purple stone mounted on gold bearings and the third a light violet stone also mounted on a gold base.

"Are you ready, My lady? They are calling for you" A servant asked as Topeaka's golden strappy high heels with open toes were secured to her feet.

"Yes thank you … " Tropeaka realised she didn't know the servant's name.

"Neferi"

"Well then Neferi thank you and thank you for alerting me as well"

"Well, thank you but It's my duty" Neferi blushed

"Yes but you could choose not to be prompt, I assume and that I value" Tropeaka smiled before falling into the necessary formation. Neferi led, Shepseheret behind her, Tropeaka behind her and Helptar and Genuina trailing at the rear.

The group strutted through the palace. They were to be married at Merenkarhre's personal Temple of Ra on the far side of the palace which would be filled with the noblemen, senators and top servants. With the grounds outside being vast it was deemed safer for the future queen and her convey to travel through the palace to the temple as opposed to cutting through the citadel and streets. A 15 minute sashay later they came to the doors of the Temple of Ra. From miles away you could hear the ecstatic ruckus inside. People were howling with laughter, yelling congratulations and generally being jovial. Tropeaka stopped outside the door, Shepseheret stood to the left, Genuina and Helptar to the right and Neferi opened the door a smidgen and slipped into the hall where silence quickly fell, indicating everyone new the ceremony was about to commence.

"Tro, my darling. Here" Shepseheret passed Tropeaka massive bouquet of brightly coloured, assorted flowers.

"You look lovely, my lady" Helptar curtsied

"Indeed, stunning ma'am" Genuina agreed.

"Thank you, Helptar, Genuina but please formalities are completely unnecessary, just call me Tro. I'm no more of royal blood than you" Tropeaka smiled and a trumpet symphony sounded on the other side of the doors.

"They are ready for you" Shepseheret clasped her elbow, ushering her forward and suddenly the doors flew open.

The entirety of the congregation turned and stared at the wife-to-be in awe. They all started cheering and whooping but Tropeaka's sole focus was on Ahkmenrah. She hasn't seen in 72 hours and there he was stood, in all his finery (A/N: Ahkmenrah main outfit in the film. I'd try to explain it but I'd never be able to it justice). He looked heavenly to Tropeaka, dressed in terracotta orange, assorted blues and bronze with gold detailing. His headdress made him look the up most important and his whole outfit complimented his fine bronze physic. He was stood next to a gold engraved plaque depicting the main Egyptian gods at the top of a central flight of steps that only possessed the shrine.

Ahkmenrah turned hearing the crowds gasp to be greeted by the more than pleasant sight of Tropeaka. She slowly walked towards in cautious steps, a genuine smiled graced her defined facial assets. The clack of her heels was slow compared to the erratic heart rate both teens currently had. Eventually she reached at Ahkmenrah at the shrine that had been decorated accordingly with tea lights and flowers. They stood opposite each other, beaming smiles communicating their joy. The priest then approached them, ascending the steps and the crowd fell silent. The silence seemed to be like a spell as soon the entire city became quiet, falling under the enchantment.

"Please, kneel" the priest ordered and soon-to-be-man and wife obeyed. Dropping slowly to their knees, still facing each other. The priest then began murmuring a prayer and started sprinkling holy water on the two in a light drizzle.

"You look ravishing" Ahkmenrah, leaned in, whispering in her ear.

"Well I'm not the one sporting some very impressive abdominal and pectoral muscles" She whispered back, catching his ear-tugging on it with her teeth before sucking on the lobe slightly.

"The rings" the priest ordered and Merenkarhre and Shepseheret crouched lowly as they ascended to steps passing a white chiffon pouch with a ring in to groom and bride. The teens both unlaced their respective pouches and held their couple gold rings in their palms.

"Prince Ahkmenrah, if you please" the priest asked and the Young Pharaoh agreed. Taking Tropeaka's left hand he slid the narrow banded ring down her ring finger. The ring had the future Pharaoh's already designed and notable crest on it as well as a single stones in dark blue and terracotta orange on either side of the crest.

"Tropeaka" after the priest's instructions, Tropeaka grasped Ahkmenrah's left hand and sliding down the wide band ring down his ring finger. Again it also had Ahkmenrah's crest on and the stones in dark blue and terracotta on either side but his ring was considerably thicker.

"I ask you to make your union a physical bond" the priest interrupted and Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka clasped each others hands, interlacing their fingers.

"Under the sight of the Gods I ask you to affirm these vows, that you will keep and make no attempt to break. Ahkmenrah, Son of Merenkarhre, future fourth king when ruling the land off his father, do you promise to love, cherish and care for Tropeaka, adopted daughter of Merenkarhre and Shepseheret, uncrowned Princess to the thrown of Egypt?" The priest asked

"I do"

"Tropeaka, adopted daughter of Merenkarhre and Shepseheret, uncrowned Princess to the thrown of Egypt, do you promise to love, cherish and care for Ahkmenrah, Son of Merenkarhre, future fourth king when ruling the land off his father?" The priest continued

"I do"

"Ahkmenrah do you promise to treat this woman as your sole priority, aside from your duties to the kingdom do you always promise to be there for her"

"I do"

"Tropeaka do you promise to treat, this man as your sole priority, aside from your duties to the kingdom do you always promise to be there for him"

"I do"

"Ahkmemrah do you promise to protect, provide and love Tropeaka in this life and the next-for Anubis will be watching to ensure it"

"I do"

"Tropeaka do you promise to protect, provide and love Ahkmenrah in this life and the next-for Anubis will be watching to ensure it"

"I do"

"Please stand, in sickness and in health. In poverty and in wealth. In this life governed by Ra and the land of Anubis in under world. I pronounce you man and wife. Your vows cannot be broken by time, death or conversion for they were made before the gods who bought you both together in an act if divine intervention. You may now kiss the bride" the now stood and married couple leaned in and had a fiery quick display of affection.

They pulled away, offering each other coy but loving smiles. The crowd broke into the cheers that rippled back past the temple room and into the external gatherers. The elated cheering broke the couple from their love induced Riviera and they turned, hands still locked together, to face the crowd.

"People of Egypt ..." Ahkmenrah begun and silence quickly fell again.

"One day you will be my people but I will not be your ruler, I will be your protector and this beautiful specimen to the side of me will be your Queen and mine alike. She will offer us light and inspiration to Tropeaka, Queen of all that is yours and mine" Ahkmenrah let go of her hands and along with the entire body of the Egyptian people, dropped to his knees, chanting once:

"Tropeaka, our Queen" once they'd all stood, Ahkmenrah's arm found her waist, pulling her close to him where he whispered in her ear:

"My Queen" and delicately sucking on her earlobe. After that they kissed once more and the crowd began to disperse making their way to their respective parties that were being thrown in celebration of the monumental events. The nobles and senates were partying with the royal couple along with the servants while the rest of the people were having street festivities and the like. Ahkmenrah fastened an arm around Tropeaka's waist and her arm closet to him did the same, attaching their frames. They walked in almost silence, the only exchange being one of sweet nothings and chaste pecks. Upon their arrival at the celebration hall they realised their getting there had been at a snails pace as everyone else had already arrived.

The hall looked wonderful. The gold pillars were ensnared in neat loops in green vines that had white Roses and Lilies. Their was tea lights and candles places in great numbers in decorative fashions around the hall. The thin silk drapes that enclosed the hall from the gardens allowed a nice breeze to sweep through the place (and provide an easy escape if he couldn't control himself, Ahkmenrah noted).

"Our Master, Mistress the royal schedule for when you return from your honey moon-" the senator, Dalieah, who was in charge of public relations collared them and attempted to hand the young Pharaoh a papyrus scroll only to have Merenkarhre snatch it off him in a teasing manner.

"No, no talk of business this is their ni-night!" Merenkarhre stumbled and slurred as he nearly fell on the floor.

"You know, Dali my old friend I can remember when Ahkmenrah was just a small babe and rescuing Tropeaka and look at-" Merenkarhre rambled but Shepseheret appeared from nowhere holding out a goblet.

"Drink my love?" She asked at that soon out an end to the Pharaoh's ramblings, taking his Queen's hand and disappearing in to the night.

Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka slowly followed suit but always remained together, having a small private party just for the two of them in the masses of people that filled the hall. They ate and they drank. They danced and they joked-in fact the whole evening was over so quickly and before either new it they were giggling and laughing as they skipped back to their room. Both were slightly tipsy but enough to function without serious impediment. They fell into their bed chamber, their laughter still infectious and bouncing through out the room. Soon their laughter died down and they both came to realise in their joyous state they'd managed to strip themselves, got out their but not changed into it and made their way to the bed where they were both currently laying, looking intently at one and other. Their eyes scanned each other's forms drinking in every detail, making themselves familiar with it.

"You are very beautiful" Tropeaka said after what could have been 5 minutes or an hour of quiet.

"I think you'll find that you are the beautiful one" Ahkmenrah countered, a sleepy smile spreading across his face.

"Well then we'll have to agree to disagree" Tropeaka smiled, cupping the back of her now-husband's neck and bringing his lips to hers. The kiss they shard was slow but did not lack passion. Soon enough Ahkmenrah lazily rolled on top of her. He supported his weight on his elbows that rested on either side of her. Their kiss remained level through out his reposition but did cause a new sexual mood to envelope the room as their arousals grew. The kiss only faltered when Ahkmenrah slid his alert manhood into her core slowly, stopping occasionally to ask her if she was alright and if she was sure she wanted this. Tropeaka just whimpered in delight clasping at Ahkmemrah's tanned shoulders as he pushed in to her and began to rock his hips and fondle her chest with great laziness and in haphazard movements. He continued at an agonising pace, rolling his hips in and out, entering her deepest depths and pressurising all the her right places.

The love they made was slow and sensual-full of slow burning lust and passion and it built their excitement at such a tedious pace that when they did plummet into ecstasy they forgot how to breath. A shrill scream of 'Ahk' left her lips while he grunted, ramming himself deep inside of her before stilling. The two came down from their induced heaven minutes later, their eyes were hazy and glassed over and they generally looked more exhausted than before.


	6. Chapter 6

After the night of their wedding Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka spent a day resting, well supposedly resting. A newly married couple after all have urges that cannot be repressed or denied. That evening they themselves had packed their bags (Tropeaka saying she had hands and so did he and therefore they should pack their own clothes and not overly stress the servants) and loaded them onto an entourage of horses and camels - preparing to set of for their honeymoon. They did depart just as night fell for Elba, an island in the Mediterranean

Elba and their honeymoon was beautiful. It was a gorgeous place I mixture of lush tropical greenery and fabulous oceans and white sands. They spent a month there, their royal guard also accompanying them but ensuring the couple had their private time as they swam or bathed in the Sun's rays. Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka visited local shops and people, experiencing the rich culture whether it be through food, music, fashion or anything else. Obviously their honeymoon couldn't last for ever and when they returned to Egypt they had many duties bestowed upon them by

Merenkarhre and Shepseheret. They had royal visits all over the kingdom, oversaw the construction of the pyramid. They mingled with the public and were seen as public royals, the people's prince and princess. Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka gradually extinguished any servants from serving them. Therefore servants began to get more free time for the same pay as the young royals became independent. Anyone could also tell you, no matter where, Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka would always have a hold one and other, whether it be discretely holding hands or locking arms around each others waists.

Their blissful life continued for two more years until Ahkmenrah was 21 and Tropeaka 18. It was the early hours of the morning one day. The black sky illuminated with tiny twinkling stars while a cool breeze blowed through the room as the curtains rippled softly despite the large windows not having glass panes filling them. In the massive bed at the centre of the room Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka laid nude their sheets fanned out around them. Their bodies entangled and they both had their fronts down towards the mattress and the sheets swallowing their lower halves. Tro's head wasted on Ahk's chest and his arm was curved so it lay on her hip but was bent at the elbow so his hand lay flat in between her shoulder blades. Tropeaka's hands were flush against his lower torso and their legs were twines together. The slept soundly, both exhausted from a very 'long night', so to speak. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor and bed but neither of them cared no one would see … or so they thought.

"Your Majesty, you majesty please! Prince Ahkmenrah" a serving boy shook the prince awake. Ahkmenrah noticed the glint of worry in the serving boys eyes and quickly sat up, Tropeaka falling out his chest. A soft whine escaped her lips as she turned to face him, chest completely exposed, as she turned to see he was not alone.

"Oh" she flushed and trying, unsuccessfully, to cover her bosom with her arms.

"What is it?" Ahkmenrah asked, trying to hide his irritation. He was a jealous man when it came to Tropeaka and the servant had already seen way to much.

"Prince Ahkmenrah, Lady Tropeaka. Your father Merenkarhre, he is … he is dead" the servant gulped and the two paled. With a kiss of her head, Ahkmenrah left Tropeaka in their chambers, hurriedly wrapping a sheet around his waist as he followed the servant to his mother and father's room.

Once inside he was greeted by the royal physicians stood around his father's corpse removing what ever they had applied to try and save his father. His mother was weeping uncontrollably, chastising the Gods. Ahkmenrah didn't know what to do. He stood frozen, head reeling he had no idea what was happening - it was like a it wasn't really real. A pair of small, soft arms wrapping themselves around him from behind snapped him out of his daze and reminded him he was not alone in the hardships that were about to come.

Tropeaka, after wallowing shock for a minute quickly bunched the sheets around her in a makeshift dress and followed after her husband. She made her way to her adopted father's chambers. The doors were opened and Ahkmenrah was stood not too far in to the room, paralysed not a few feet in front of Merenkarhre's dead body. Tropeaka came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face in his upper back, letting her hot tears spill on to his naked skin.

"I'm s-sorry" she hiccuped. Ahkmenrah turned in her arms and took her in his own, cradling her to him as they both cried unashamedly.

They stayed up the entirety of the night weeping. They stayed in Merenkarhre's room with Shepseheret who was crying so hard she was becoming ill. It was the longest night and when morning did come, seemingly years later, everyone was mourning. The criers and special announcement scrolls informed the public of the loss while the royals were told they had a day to re cooperate before Ahkmenrah's crowning the next day as Pharaoh.

Tropeaka hadn't stopped crying and neither had Ahkmenrah. First and foremost the reason they were crying was because of their great loss but also because they hated seeing their lover cry enough to induce tears of their own.

"Tropeaka, c'mon" Ahk whispered in her ear, voice raspy after hours of crying and no talking. Tropeaka remained limp against him. She had eaten but hadn't kept it down therefore she didn't have the energy to move. Ahkmenrah lifted her bridal style to the large bath that was adjoined to their room. He'd broken the habit of a life time and asked for the servants to fill the bath for him and they did, understanding the fragile nature of the current situation. Ahkmenrah stripped Tropeaka and himself before slipping them both into the bath. He laid her against him, his chest to her back with her sat between his legs. His head was on her shoulder and their cheeks were touching and tears poured down them.

"Tro? … Tro? … Tropeaka?" Ahk eventually got her attention

"I know it's hard, trust me but please stop crying. I hate it when you cry" he pleaded

"I'll stop crying when you stop crying" she gave him an ultimatum in a ready voice

"I can't stop crying, I don't think I can"

"Me neither and this sounds selfish but I feel scared right now"

"Selfish? Not at all. Scared, why?"

"Scared I'll loose you. I've lost my actual parents and Merenkarhre and I'm petrified I'll loose you"

"You'll never loose me" was the last thing Tropeaka could remember Ahkmenrah saying before she assumed she passed out because of crying.

-line break-

Tropeaka woke the next day and was quickly ushered out of bed by servants.

"Bu-but … we don't have servants?" Tro asked confused as she found her room and husband swamped in them.

"Just for today my dear" Ahk smiled kissing her before she was dragged away and prepared. The servants helped her bath and wash. While Tro cleaned her teeth they aided her to slip into a floor length white lace dress. It was very transparent, the White lace floral design clumping over her most private parts but aside from that there was a lot of skin on show. The dress had a deep v-neck that showed a classy amount of her cleavage, long sleeves and the sides of the dress had slits from the upper thigh all the way down. On her feet were golden gladiator sandals that laced up all the way up to her mid thigh. Her hair was parted messily in the centre in a stylish fashion, allowing her tousled golden tendrils to fall down and frame her golden body. For her make up they painted her lips a rosé colour and then applying a a light pink dust on her eyelids and blending out to under her eyebrow and then applying a pale peach and blending that out into the pink but ensuring it could still be seen. She then added a sparkling orange paste to her eyelid, covering the whole of them but not extending it back. She then used the crushed black charcoal that had been made into a smooth paste and created a wing from her the inner corner of her eye and flicking them right back so they sat next to light blue on her face. At first the wings were thinner but for progressively thicker, this however didn't happen on her lower lash line where she used the paste to simply draw a thin black line from the corner of her eyes to the underside of the wings. She also used the charcoal paste to create a second set of thick wings that started in the middle of her eyelid an she dragged it back to meet the first wing so they created one. Once she was deemed ready she was ushered out the room where Ahkmenrah was still being robed by the servants. He had an identical outfit to the one he'd work for their wedding but this one had a golden chest plate covering his torso.

"Tro, my dear, you look gorgeous" he complimented once he'd noticed her presence

"You look delightful too, my love" she responded

"Finished your majesty" one the older serving men said

"Thank you Gideon, Tropeaka?" He held out his arm for her. Tro accepted linking their arms and they began to walk to the great hall. Much like their wedding the halls were decorated with green vines of white lilies decorating the pillars and hallways. Their were candles lining the halls too. When they arrived in the great hall it was already full with nobles, dignities, scribes, artists and many more all discussing the new pharaoh while the grieving the last. Upon arriving in the hall fell quiet every few people offering their condolences. They reached the front where the priest stood.

"Ahkmenrah, Tropeaka. I am sorry" he smiled a small smile. In response Ahk merely nodded not wanting to cry again and Tro gulped out a barely audible 'thank you'. They both took their place on the thrones at the front of the hall.

The service was soon underway. The priest saying prayers and making them swear oaths as he went. Finally they came to the physical crowning. Tropeaka seeing Ahkmenrah struggling reached across and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He smiled in return feeling better for her comfort.

"Ahkmenrah I now pronounce you fourth king of the land of your father's that is now yours. Ahkmenrah you are Pharaoh" the priest placed the a headdress on his head and putting a crook and flail in either of his hands. Ahk Rose and the priest came to stand by Tropeaka.

"Tropeaka, I now pro-" the priest was cut off

"Excuse me Priest but if I may?" Ahk interjected and the priest nodded. He took the crown from the priest and held it above her head.

"I may be the king but a king would be nothing without his queen and that is why when we crown Tropeaka we will be crowning her Pharaoh also. Together Tropeaka and I will lead you and we will do it together as a pair" Ahkmenrah explained the double Pharaoh situation and the Priest continued with:

"Tropeaka, I now pronounce you fourth Queen of the land of your adopted father's and husband father that is now yours. Tropeaka you are also Pharaoh" Tropeaka smiled and stood once the crown had been placed on her head. Ahkmenrah took her hand, intertwining their fingers and moving to stand centrally, making a speech to the gathered crowd:

"My lords and ladies, my senators and staff today is the beginning of a new age. My father's rein was great and prosperous and though i intend to live up to his standards, together …" Ahk held up his and Tro's clasped hands

"… as a joint power. As not only your Pharaohs but also man and wife will surpass it. For this is the start of the best time to live in Egypt" he finished and the crowd broke into applause and whopping. Ahkmenrah turned to Tropeaka a smile on his face but it did not meet his eyes that were red and dropped.

"Ahk" Tro whispered, bringing her hand up to his cheek. His eyes filled with tears again as he leant in to her touch. Suddenly forgetting about everyone else and just wanting to comfort her husband, Tropeaka leant forward and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. The crowd cheered even louder at the action. Ahk's hands found her waist while she brought her other hand to cradle his other cheek so she had a complete grasp of his face.

After a moment they pulled apart, their foreheads resting on each other's.

"You'll be ok. We'll be ok. It'll get better I promise" Tropeaka caressed his cheek as she spoke before pecking his lips again evoking a small smile of gratitude from Ahkmenrah.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks saw a new age for Egypt under its joint Pharaohs. Taxes were lowered, trade increasing in response as more money became free. Less economic hardships meant less crime as the streets suddenly became a lot safer. All servant masters were ordered to install a system of rights for the slaves in their employ which meant they had to have regular brakes and access to leave if necessary. It was quickly becoming a golden age. Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka were currently reviewing all the seemingly crippling or unjust laws and decisions put in to place my many of their predecessors. They were viewing files involving theft and petty crime to organised violent attacks.

They were currently sat in the senate in the centre of the palace. Sitting at the head end of the massive table - that was filled with Nobels, Senators, Advisors and the like - Tropeaka and Ahkmenrah sat on a joint throne. Tropeaka was sporting a mint green sari that had a classic pattern sewn into it in silver thread. It also had silver beads, sequins and clear diamonds embellishments. She was sporting her usual makeup. One her eyes, light green resting on dark green eyeshadow along with winged black eyeliner and silver detailing. Her lips were painted their usual red and her hair was pulled up in a intricate bun and fastened with a silver hair pin. Ahkmenrah was also feeling the heat of Egypt's mid summer so had ditched his regal robes and opted for a informal, loose, white, cotton shirt and faded grey/blue cotton chinos.

They were reexamining a punishment of a 15 year jail sentence of a man who stole a fair amount of money but did so to pay for his gravely ill child's treatment, when Shepseheret entered. Ever since her husband's untimely demise she'd become frail. Hardly eating and never sleeping - the people closest to Royals and they themselves knew that Shepseheret was quickly to join her husband if she carried on like she did. Both Ahk and Tro had tried to breech the subject with her. They attempted it individually and then as a pair but she merely laughed them off.

Upon her arrival in the senate, the entire body of people, including the Pharaohs, stood.

"Excuse me, ladies, gents. Would it be possible for me to borrow my children for a moment - I need to talk to them … privately" Shepseheret tried not to give too much again. Everyone in Egypt knew that Tropeaka always was the unofficial daughter of the Great Merenkarhre and Shepseheret, even if she was a foreigner and not of royal blood. The senate mumbled there agreements while Ahkmenrah clearly addressed her:

"Of course, we shall be back soon enough. Feel free to deliberate on Mr Aleem's case in our absence" he told the senate before sliding off the throne and offering an arm to Tropeaka, who accepted it, allowing him to gently pull her off the throne. Once stood their arms wrapped around each others waists and they sauntered out the room after Shepseheret.

After a pleasant stroll through the manicured gardens, they made it to a secluded room. It was small and airy with lots of light. Shepseheret and Tropeaka would always have fine teas and sesame biscuits on a Wednesday afternoon - it was their ritual, ever since she was a child. They sat on the ornate chairs that surrounded the small table as a servant pored them a cup of citrus tea each and the another held an object covered in cloth.

"Gideon, the tablet. Please" Shepseheret asked and held out her hands. Gideon gave her the cloth clad tablet and she started unwrapping it while Ahkmenrah smothered Tropeaka's cheek and neck in little pecks that caused her to blush along with his silly compliments and sweet nothings as they both sipped on their tea.

"Ahk you are already aware what this is. Tro I believe you are unfamiliar with it" Shepseheret informed them once all the wrappings were off and in her hands was a golden tablet. Highly decorated and expertly crafted, it was a divine piece of art. The former queen offered it to her 'replacement'

"What is it?" Tropeaka asked, holding the tablet in her hands, Ahk's coming to rest over her's and stroking them slightly as his head rested on her shoulder.

"It's my tablet" he murmured, kissing her earlobe

"Tablet?" Came the confused blonde's reply

"Yes tablet. My father had it made for me when I was a child. It has great power - magic, nonetheless."

"What does the magic do?"

"It is to help our family escape Anubis so when we die and we're all buried together the tablet will allow us to be physically together forever more when the moon holds authority in the sky"

"Oh" Tropeaka's voice trembled, she hated the though of been separated from Ahkmenrah even in death and although the tablet could stop that at night it still seemed a grim task to be without him in the day

"It's dangerous in the wrong hands though" Ahkmenrah nuzzled his head against his lover's and Shepseheret spoke up:

"And that's exactly why I've called you here. Merenkarhre told the combination to your brother before he went off on his tangent. Your father fearing your brother would try to steal or utilise the tablet in a potentially catastrophic way, changed the combination. I'm here to tell you the new combination. Gideon, Ali, you may leave us" she ordered gently and the two servants left the room. Shepseheret laid the tablet down on the table and showed the new combination to the young couple.

-line break-

The weeks became months and the months soon became years. Egypt went from strength to strength. The economy was booming, relations with other countries were improving and most of all the country was at peace. Unfortunately in that time Shepseheret fell prey to a broken heart and left the land of the living to be with her beloved in the afterlife - leaving a distraught Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka behind. The fallen queen had many tears shed for her and a day of national holiday was ordered to mourn her passing.

Still after a while, the pain of the loss numbed and the happy memories helped heal the wound - not removing it but minimising it. That is why not too long after her death, when Ahkmenrah was 23 and Tropeaka 20 decided on something that would inevitably be their undoing.

It was early one morning at the couple lay basking in the morning sun after a rather a lustrous previous night and earlier morning. Ahkmenrah had proved despite being a noble and patient Pharaoh, he also had needs when it came to Tropeaka. Said needs kept them awake for a roller coaster night and caused him to wake her the next morning having undeniable urges. Neither of them was sure what caused it, all they knew is that Ahk's drive had seemingly quadrupled and they were going at it like rabbits, so to speak. Of course he always ensured her pleasure came first and if she said stop then they would stop but he couldn't help be thankful that his lover was more than willing and very generous.

Their nude bodies were just recovering from another adventure into ecstasy. Tropeaka bracing her hands on his shoulders as she straddled his hips, having just removed him from inside her. Her chest was heaving while Ahkmenrah tried to catch his breath with equal need as his hands caressed the bruises that were forming in her thighs and hips.

"Tro, I've been thinking …" The young Pharaoh began

"Careful, too much of that and it'll hurt you. Brain ache is a terrible thing"

"And you would know would you?" He teased

"Ahkmenrah! Are you catching some of my sass? They were all right! I am a bad influence on you!" She cried in theatrical horror and dramatically swooning while he laughed beneath her

"I've always a 'sass' side you just coax it out … besides I was thinking about Karmunrah"

"Really? So, do you always think about your brother when we make love or is this just a phase? Should I be worried?" Tro teased

"Ha had ha, hilarious" he rolled them over, so he was now on top and pinning her to the bed. Her hands clasping his cheeks and massaging his jaw while one of his held her tiny wrists to the mattress and the other arm lay across her upper torso, it's adjoining hand tracing invisible patterns the curved side of one of her splayed breasts.

"No. I was thinking we could maybe invite him back. He's my brother, I do not wish to quarrel with him. Even if my faith is misplaced at least the combination's been changed so he can't do anything other than steal it and our guards are more than competent" he explained, keeping his eyes locked onto her's

"I think you're right. Everyone deserves another shot. A chance to repent." Tropeaka agreed though her breathing was a little laboured, her lips parted and her cheeks flushed and Ahk's steadily traced decoration on her bosom provoked the embers of the passion in reignite for what seemed like the 100th time that night/morning.

"I like having your support … and just so you know, when it comes to our love making it is only you and ever you on my mind" he confessed sincerely

"Good to hear it but … maybe, show me? Again, please" a mischievous glint lit up he eyes

"All you had to do was ask" he smirked before placing a searing kiss to her already swollen lips. Their lips smacked and crushed together as the room's sexual tension level sky rocketed yet again. Both Ahk's hands were now caressing her bosom, pinching and flicking at her peaked nipples leaving her to moan and whimper in to the kiss. Tro's hands locked themselves in his hair as they added another layer of debauched to their images.

Much to Tropeaka's surprise, Ahkmenrah flipped them back over so she was on top again. In their intimate life, Ahk was definitely the alpha and she was his mate. She was by no means the Omega in their relationship but he was undeniably the dominant force in the bedroom.

"Wha-what? You … you like … t-to be …" Tropeaka tried to ask about their role reversal as he removed his lips from her's and planted multiple love bites on her jaw and neck using tiny suction forces.

"My little firefly, I want to pleasure you but wish to try a different way" he mumbled against her golden skin.

"You want to go on top?" He asked

"I can try. I'm still completely exhausted from our previous experiences" she braced her hands on his shoulders again, pushing his lips from her skin so she could properly see him

"I'll help you" He said, hands falling to her hips and lifting her up on to his aroused manhood before guiding her up and down on him. She was still so sensitive and completely new to this so let Ahk govern her body. She rested her clammy forehead on his shoulder before tilting her her head and kissing and sucking his neck, paying special attention to his Adams apple. Tropeaka scraped her pearly white teeth along his jawline, nipping it lightly. Ahkmenrah grunted, thrusting up hard forcing a steal from Tro. She went back to kissing down his neck, rolling her hips deeply as his fingers tightened on her hips.

"Try taking control" He encouraged. She felt his words vibrate up his throat and through his chest. Sitting up she bit her lip, scanning the chaos she'd made of his neck, jaw and collar bones. His eyes were masked with lust as his hands moved up from her hips to play with her breasts.

She slowly began sliding herself up and down him, positioning him so he hit her special spot every time. He leaned himself back, resting against the bed trying to get a better angle.

"I owe you so much darling, you've been very willing tonight- I've overworked you, I'm sorry" He apologised as he pressed a thumb to her bundle of nerves.

"It's ok, I live to please you" she massaged his shoulders

"I feel like I've pushed you too far"

"Nonsense" she felt the fire of lust begin to boil over inside of her

"I still owe you my sweet … oh! For the love of Ra, you're almost there, aren't you?" He asked rhetorically, he knew her body inside out - he could tell when she was nearing her climax

"Yes" she whined and he held her still, thrusting into her with great force.

"Ahk! Oh m-my … keep do-doing that." Her bottom lip became trapped between her teeth

"Tro" He groaned.

"Are you nearly there, my love?" She threw her head back as the fires with in her shred every cell of her being as her euphoria began to rip her apart

"So close" He said, and began thrusting into her quick and hard all the while his thumb doing mad circles on her centre

"Ahk … Ahk, I, I … ple-ease!" She squealed the waves of pleasure washing over her - rendering her completely lifeless and out of it for a good few minutes. She was vaguely aware of the sensation deep within her of his release.

As she came to she became aware of her surroundings again. Realising she had tucked herself into him. Her head under his chin in a snug fit, their arms locked around each other. After regaining her breath she sat up slowly, noting her lover was still inside of her, but he was softening.

"Darling, you are a dream" He broke the silence and sat up under her.

"Says you" she giggled but Ahkmenrah groaned:

"Firefly, don't. Laughing when I'm in you - not a good idea"

"Sorry" she mumbled pressing a kiss to his temple as he moved to push her hair back from her face and smoothing it out under his touch.

"My body still have the urge to please you but my mind knows I am to tired to do such a thing" He confessed into her hair

"My Pharaoh, you have multiple times tonight" Tropeaka lifted herself iff him and dropped to cuddle into his side.

"Tis morning now, my sweet. No time for sleep" he mumbled into her hair when he noticed she was dropping off. She whined a little in protest.

"Come on - we can bathe and that might relief some of my still present frustration"

"Still? Boy do ever stop?"

"If you saw yourself you'd understand" he lifted her bridal style from the bed and plodded towards their bathroom

-line break-

Later that day when they reassembled in the senate. Both of the young Pharaohs were wearing their most casual finery beause of th extreme heat. Tropeaka's sari and make up was pastel purple with sky blue decorations and Ahkmenrah in a blue shirt and chinos the colour of sand. They knew convincing the senate to let Karmunrah back was going to be tough but not as tough as it was proving.

"No sir! I respect you your honours, I really do but no!"

"Here here! That man is a menace"

"A scoundrel"

"He's a danger to himself and our kingdom"

"He …"

"He's my brother! I wish to make a mends even if he does not stay in Egypt I would rest easier knowing we have some sort of understanding" Ahkmenrah stood from his throne, loosing his normal calm persona

"Sir! He will not fail to defy us he …"

"He is his brother and it is a risk we take!" Tropeaka placed a hand on her lover's shoulder, his tense form relaxing slightly under her touch

"With all due respect your majesty it may be a risk we're willing to take but we are not"

"You are a leading senate of the high court of the kingdom and empire of Egypt and yet you cower under the mere thought of the wrath of a singular man? What could he do? You act as if his presence alone will make you shrivel like Salamanders in a the most desolate desert after a month long draught! Tell me are you the crinkled, wheezing reptiles that are doomed to perish in Ra's glare and …" he stopped noticing everyone's scared and slightly befuddled expression

"Too dark" Tropeaka whispered the confirmation to his unvoiced question. Over time a trick they'd learned was the ability communicate with out uttering a single word. Based on body language and glances they could infer what their significant other was thinking or feeling.

"Sorry, gentlemen, ladies. I …" he began but the Senator in charge of advising public relations quickly jumped in with, in a rather quivering tone:

"We will summon Karmunrah"


	8. Chapter 8

A bubbling feeling of bile and other unpleasantness woke Tropeaka. Her stomach was churning violently. She was hot and felt like she was suffocating in her own skin and her head was spinning. It was early, she knew that much. Ahkmenrah lay sprawled on and around her and it didn't help with her current predicament. He was laying on his front while she was on her back and half of his body was resting on her's. Normally Tropeaka would have relished at feeling her husband so close but not today. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths but it failed to settle her stomach.

Not a few minutes later, Tropeaka realised she was going to be sick. She roughly pushed Ahk of her, sitting up and sprinting into the adjoining bathroom that also had latrines. Her shove jolted the Pharaoh into consciousness and his bleary eyes managed to catch a final glimpse of the golden Seychellian woman dart from their chamber.

"Tro?" He all but growled, his voice husky from sleep. He could hear the pitter patter of her feet moving with haste - with urgency. The revelation was enough to spring the young Pharaoh from his bed and after Tropeaka. He jogged into the bathing room only to hear the sounds of retching and gagging. He followed to noise to the enclosed area where the latrines were. There he found his queen, hunched over a latrine, vomiting heavily.

"Tro, my dear. What's wrong?" He moved to to crouch began her, holding her long, soft tendrils back.

"I don-" she never finished her sentence as another bout of sickness hit her and she leaned even further over, spewing up more.

This persisted for another 10 or so minutes before Tropeaka finally felt relieved of her nausea, collapsing back on to Ahkmenrah. The young king caught her and lowered them both down and back to sit on the floor. Her head was laid back on his shoulder as she breathed deeply. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her arms lay on top of his.

"Are you ok now? Do you need anything?" Ahk asked quietly, half of the palace were still probably asleep

"Some water would be nice" Tropeaka croaked

"Of course my love. Anything else until the physician gets here?" He asked, slowly standing and gently pulling her up with him

"Physician? Ahk, I'm sure it's nothing do not fret" She smiled a little, leaning into his embrace

"Don't Fret? Tro, I have never and will never stop worrying about you. You mean too much to me. Not only are you my Queen, wife and love of my life. You are my best friend and most loyal person to me in the whole of Egypt. Your well being is paramount. The physician is coming and that is the end of it" he told her gently

"Ok, ok. I understand" Tro mumbled turning around in his arms so she could face him

"Let's go back to bed until he gets here though" She mumbled, evoking a laugh of agreement from him

-line break-

Karmunrah had responded to the papyrus summoning him. He had said he would be back to the capital in a few weeks as he had to travel far. The overlooked brother also explained the message reached them so fast because of a system of communicating he discovered when he visited the Orient. They trained birds to carry messages all over. Ahkmenrah was excited by the news but instructed his most trusted advisors to inform the senate - he was not leaving Tropeaka's side until he knew exactly what was wrong.

At present, Tropeake lay on their bed in the royal chamber, Ahk by her side. She looked fine now but that morning she'd looked horrific - Ahkmenrah never wished to see her in such a state again. Talking of the Pharaoh, he was perched next her. Sat on the bed one of his hands interlocked with one of her's. The Physician had examined her and was currently checking all her channels were unblocked as a blockage could result in illness. The older man (who's family had served under many pharaohs) hands brushed over the Queen's stomach and he suddenly stopped still, his eyes wide.

"What, what is it?" Tro asked noticing his face. He merely ignored her and turned to his assistant.

"Get Mea'et" he ordered and the young man - the physician's grandson - scuttled hastily out of the room with a nod.

"Mea'et? The wise woman of Thebes? Why?" Ahkmenrah asked

"Wise woman she may be but she is also the best midwife in the kingdom, your majesty" the physician explained

"Midwife? But - I - wha …" Tropeaka trailed off as it sunk in. Ahkmenrah's face lit up. He beamed down at his lover, his eyes filled with tears of pure elation. Her face looked just as over joyed. Little waterfalls fell down her cheeks as she left out trembling laughs through her grinning mouth.

"I am not an expert in these particular matters but I am aware that sickness coming before sunrise normally happens after at least 6 weeks" The physician interrupted their happy little dream state

"Thank You, sir. You may leave us now" Ahkmenrah didn't mean to come off as dismissive but right now he wanted to be with his wife and child - alone. The older man understood and followed his orders, bowing and backing out the chamber.

"6 weeks" Was all the pharaoh said

"I know! I can't believe I didn't notice my cycle was missing" Tro responded, her hand that wasn't holding Ahkmenrah's moving up, to cup his cheek

"We've been busy under whole Karmunrah debacle - its understandable"

"Yes. However it hurts no end I'm not quite sure how I didn't notice the absence of pain"

"Well that pain will be absent for quite some time so you best get used to it" Ahk grinned before swooping down and initiating a fiery kiss with her. It was passionate and fierce yet ecstatic and light. It was a complex lip lock that poured out all the love and lust and happiness they were feeling.

-line break-

As the weeks went on Tropeaka's belly grew. Mea'et who was now employed officially as the Queen's midwife had place Tro at 14 weeks and a little bump was beginning to show. It was a curve providing from in between her hips. The Egyptian people had of course noticed the Queen's lack of presence in the day to day running of the kingdom. Ahkmenrah had ordered she essentially do nothing until the baby's birth and Tropeaka could tell how his overly protective nature was driven by extreme excitement and worry so obeyed. The palace's servants also fuelled the rumour mill when they spoke with their family when the got home about the Queen looking larger and retiring to bed quite a lot. In turn those family members would then tell others and gossip was passed on and added too. Therefore it was no real surprise when the palace announced Queen Pharaoh Tropeaka was with child - they all knew but this was just the confirmation.

However it also meant Karmunrah's return was imminent and that was most definitely not a good thing. On the day of his homecoming all noblemen, their wives and families as well as loyal, long serving civilians were invited to the palace. Everyone was currently stood in exterior courtyard - right in front of the palace doors. Tropeaka stood in a white linen gown that was designed to accommodate her growing pregnancy features. The dress was a halter neck and the material fanned out over her breasts in triangles so her growing bosom would not be restricted. The dress had a high waist band but then it splayed, sitting loosely around her so the bump was not squeezed in any way. This however did not mean the bump was not visible. It became more and more prominent with everyday and everyday gifts for the royal baby arrived at the palace in droves. Ahkmenrah however had opted for his usual loose fitting, cotton chinos in bricky red and a white informal shirt - after all Karmunrah was his brother. He had no impression to make. Many senators were also there, dressed in their finery and their wives dolled up to nines and hanging off their' husbands arms. It puzzled the young Pharaohs that some people still treated women as inferior. Ahkmenrah knew if her even so much as tried, to oppress any woman he'd ever met, they would clomber him - his mother and wife were very fiery, independent women. Ahkmenrah was brought out of his thoughts by a trumpet fan fair, signalling his brother's arrival.

Karmunrah stood on his golden chariot alone as the two white stallions pulled him into the central courtyard of the palace. He hadn't been to the cursed place in so long and now his brother wanted to make peace. He scoffed at the thought. Karmunrah didn't want peace, he wanted the throne and that was why he agreed to return. His brother willing accepted his own death by inviting him back. The jealous man was willing and ready to remove any obstacle, regardless of what or who that might be. His chariot came to a halt in front of the royal couple who set flanked on either side by guards while senators and the like lined the path leading into the courtyard. Karmunrah glanced over the scene. It appeared his brother had done good for Egypt, shame he wouldn't be alive that much longer to witness anymore prosperity. He would be de-

Karmunrah's thought train stopped dead. After casting his eyes over his brother he did the same to his adopted sister and sister-in-law and she was with child! This made Karmunrah's job more difficult - he'd have to kill them both and fast for as soon as the child's born regardless of who he kills, the child would be Pharaoh. Karmunrah also knew if he killed Ahk and Tro after the birth, their spawn would be so heavily guarded and he wouldn't have a hope of disposing of it. After a moment he quickly covered the grimace, that his face had fallen into, into a smile - albeit a overly false and slightly queasy one.

"Ahk! My brother how are you?!" He jumped from the chariot, deploying his best acting skills

"Good, brother good" Ahkmenrah nodded. Normally family members would embrace at such times but these two merely settled on a curt nod.

"And Tro, my sister in everything but blood, how are yo - oh you're not?! You are! Oh how wonderful! When's the little soldier due?" He cooed rather dramatically once he turned to the blonde. Tropeaka shifted under his intense watch and overly sweets words, something that didn't go a miss to Ahkmenrah. The Pharaoh tightened his grip of his Queen's waist and his other hand coming round to cradle the bottom of the tiny bump.

"Not for a while yet, Karmun. Still many moons. Come, you must be exhausted. We'll let you freshen up and recuperate first and tomorrow we shall dine together at breakfast" Ahkmenrah suggested though his tone made it clear that was what was happening and it wasn't up for negotiation.

"Of course. I'll be the first to admit I need a nap" Karmunrah fake yawned

-line break-

Later that afternoon Ahk and Tro were resting under one of the many fruit trees in the vast gardens. The garden's were attached by irrigation channels to the Nile so thankfully stayed healthy and fertile. They'd come to this spot since they were children. They would play and wrestle here and when they got older they would kiss and and do other such things out here that also symbolise love, in a more intimate way. They were sat against the tree trunk, Tropeaka's head on Ahkmenrah's shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her, his hand laying on her bump. His fingers moved a little, tracing invisible patterns on her little bump.

"… so you don't regret asking Karmunrah back?" Tropeaka asked

"Not yet but I have a feeling I will. My older brother always makes me regret ever been related to him, never mind knowing him" Ahkmenrah had no shame in admitting

"I'm sure there's some good in him … Some where"

"That's where your wrong" A new, dangerous and sadly familiar voice sounded. Both of them turned, sitting up a little, to face Karmunrah. His was stood a little a way a sinister smirk adorning his face. Ahkmenrah moved in front of Tropeaka, protecting her

"Privacy, brother every heard of - Ergh!" Ahkmenrah grunted, hunching forward. He slumped face first into the ground

"Ahk? Ahk?" Tro's attention fell to her husband. She moved quickly out from behind him, slowly turning him over. Karmunrah stood stoic, hand out in front of him, having thrown the dagger that had just delivered what would his brother's slow and painful end.

"Ahk?" She cradled his head in her lap, before looking down. Protruding from the centre of his chest was a dagger. Blood pooled out quickly, soaking into the fabric of his white shirt.

"Tro … " Ahk said softly. By now tears were streaming down both of their faces rapidly, forgetting about the vile little slime ball of a brother they had that stood not too far away.

"Ssh, do-don't try and tal-lk" she sobbed

"Crying is n-not good … not go-ood for the baby" he whispered

"GUARDS! HELP! GUARDS!" Tropeaka screamed before she felt a sharp pain in the side of her head, her temple and everything went black.

Ahkmenrah watched through semi closed eyes as Tropeaka fell forward, his brother towering over them both from behind her. She landed on top of him, laying across his body, motionless. He could feel his own life ebbing away, the pain that was shooting through his chest was unbelievable but the worry of Tro's still form, roused enough energy in him to move a hand to her nose and mouth.

"Tro?" he winced, his breathing becoming erratic as the last ounces of it left him. On his hand he could feel that she was not breathing, and she wasn't visibly breathing either from what he could see. Though his body was numbing he could still feel a sudden warmth ooze near his head, on to his ear. Turning the fraction that he could he noticed red.

Red.

The colour of love and passion but also anger and danger enveloped the dress Tropeaka was wearing, from the crotch out

"N-no … no" Ahkmenrah already felt so weak but now he felt helpless. His wife had died and in turn so had their child. As soon as the breath left her, her blood supply stopped, the body shut down and the confines holding their child were no longer in place, allowing to escape prematurely.

"N-no" he mumbled.

His eyes were shutting now, in fact they hardly open at all. He could however, make out through the slits, his brother.

"You were right not to trust me Ahkmenrah and now your pitiful little scheme at brotherly bonding has left you, your precious little wife and your vermin child dead and most importantly, the kingdom is mine" with Karmunrah's words, Ahkmenrah's eyes flickered shut for the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're gonna clean up, I'm gonna go to bed and we're gonna finish this conversation tomorrow" Larry Daley, night guard and head of effects at the museum of natural history deadpanned, to his son, Nicky. His apartment was trashed after his Nick's party and after a very stressful evening it was the last thing he needed. Striding out of the open plan kitchen-lounge-dining room Larry went to his room leaving his son to clear up.

Nick collected the necessary items needed to clean up up the assortment of rubbish that had be strewn across the floors and any available surface and food and drinks that had been spilt on the carpets and walls an. Turning on the television at a low volume he began to tidy up the chaos in front of him. A stereotypical ancient Egyptian tune floated out front the television's speakers. On the screen was a very same-y opening title of any ancient Egypt documentary. It showed camels and deserts and extravagant Egyptian art. It was the title of the show that caught Nick's eye though: 'The wife of Ahkmenrah"

"In Egypt, 1938 an expedition was launched to try to excavate Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, fourth King of the fourth kings. A strong team of 200 plus archeology students, 60 archeological professors and 300 locals joined the effort led by Professor Tristram Yoxley of the University of York. His second in command was an American called Archie Fredericks. The expedition was plagued with set backs and unfortunate events - it was one such event that led to the discovery of the young king. Professor Tristram was trying to close to dig, it was too expensive and nothing was been produced and they were nowhere closer to finding the young king. Tristram was trying to convince Archie, who was avid about finding Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, when, what later became known as the great sand storm of 1938, hit. This gave Tristram the perfect excuse to stop the dig, however Archie still fought on. Archie's son, C.J. was present at the expedition and came to ask his father about what was happening with the storm. Archie dismissed C.J. telling him to go to cover and in so doing unintentionally initiated the moment he'd been waiting for: the discovery of Ahkmenrah's tomb. As C.J. left the patch of ground he was walking on have way and he fell into a highly decorated, ancient room. When he was rescued by his father and some local guides a little later they discovered that the young boy had quite literally fallen into the resting place of Ahkmenrah and his parents. Tristram encouraged by the discovery allowed work to continue, however not all the locals were happy. A diary entry of Professor Tristram shows how a local guide attacked C.J. not even half and hour after the boy discovered it. The man was taken away but rambled consistently about the importance of leaving the tomb and how the tomb was cursed to bring the end. The excavation of the tombs went ahead, the contents been removed during the sandstorm despite Tristram been ruled by the possibility of a curse" the voice over set the scene as the reconstruction of the events he was describing ran. Then a porky man with olive skin, dark eyes and thinning black hair appeared, sat in a land some sort

"Ahkmenrah and his parents were examined using the latest medical equipment at the time. It became evident that though both Ahkmenrah's parents, Pharaoh Merenkarhre and his wife Shepseheret died of natural causes, Ahkmenrah himself had a puncture wound several inches deep in his chest most likely from a blade. The hieroglyphics in the tomb offer an explanation for this. This wall tells the life of Ahkmenrah starting from when he was a very young child all the way up until his death. We see here that as a child he was given a golden tablet by his father and favoured in relation to being the heir to the throne despite having an older brother, Karmunrah . As you can imagine this caused ructions with his brother that also documented in this piece and although it doesn't explicitly say Karmunrah killed his brother there are rather unsubtle hints. This section depicting his return to Thebes has him dressed as Osiris, the Egyptian God of the dead and after Ahkmenrah's death we have a detailed illustration of Karmunrah sat on a blood tainted throne. Now this is where it gets interesting. Karmunrah when he's sat on the throne in the hieroglyphic image appears to be holding a very small baby, a premature baby that also appears to be dead. What's unusual though is that baby has a slit throat implying that too was murdered. The only logical reason Karmunrah would kill any baby and that baby be shown to be dead in front of the new king on his throne is if that baby was Ahkmenrah's child." The man whose name, Dr Ezra Kahn, flashed across the bottom of the screen in a banner explained

"Now this raises questions as there are records of Ahkmenrah ever been married that we can find but there are suspicious alterations made to documents about Ahkmenrah's reign during Karmunrah's time as King. On top of that it is explicitly stated in many texts and drawings that Ahkmenrah didn't have a harem so the question is, did Ahkmenrah marry? And if so was it in secret or did Karmunrah painstakingly remove all existence of his brother's bride from history?" The voice over man continued, while Nick stood frozen. Did Ahkmenrah marry? Surely he's have said something if he had.

"If we go back to this drawing in Ahkmenrah's tomb of his life we see that the first few lines of images documenting important events in his life are absolutely pristine that is until he's about 9 years old. We have a section where we see Merenkarhre returning from war in the Seychelles holding well, something. We don't know. The image has been defaced, whatever or whoever Ahkmenrah's father is holding has been scratched out. This continues for pretty much every every drawing for the next 4,5 years of Ahkmenrah's life suggesting whatever it is or whoever it was very prominent in Ahkmenrah's life. Then the scratches stop, now the reason we can use this image as a source of information without it been Karmunrah's complete interpretation of events is that these hieroglyphs here talk about how it was a gift for Ahkmenrah from three ladies, Nertira, Hepsatsu and Xyla who ran a prestigious harem and educational institute for young, rich women in Cairo. The original image is up to until Ahkmenrah is 19 years of age, by now in Egyptian standards he should have been married and the rest of the illustrations were added as they happened afterwards. What we have to consider is why three women would the Pharaoh this unless they knew someone else documented on the slab and bare in mind a rich, young woman is the kind of a woman a Pharaoh would marry" a frizzy haired woman with bad fashion taste stood inside Ahkmenrah's tomb, pointing at the vast, wall covering drawing in various parts to further show her point

"Karmunrah wasn't as thorough as he could have been when it came to altering the records and attempting to change the past. The murderous king changed official documents and papyrus that were to be preserved but what he didn't count on were the general Egyptian people writing about a woman known as Tropeaka. " the voice over added as an image of Dr Kahn walking into the central library in Egypt showed

"It seems this Tropeaka girl arrives around the time of the first scratched out illustration when Ahkmenrah is about 9 years of age. This is the papyrus scroll of an army general under Merenkarhre. He writes how the then Pharaoh discovered a golden girl in the Seychelles who he later returned to Egypt with and calls her Tropeaka and discloses she is 6 years old. This same name crops for round about the next 5 years before disappearing from the illustrations. After another 6 years of Ahkmenrah looking considerably sadder and some texts even referring to the young prince's 'aching heart' the scratches reappear and this time Ahkmenrah and the mystery object or person are so close that it wasn't possible to just scratch them out and a majority of Ahkmenrah is scrubbed out too, this continues up until his death. A person been that close to the prince would've have only been one person, Ahkmenrah's wife. " Dr Kahn spoke, holding up the texts of photos of drawings he was referring to with latex glove covered hands

"Fairly confident now that Ahkmenrah had a wife we turned out attention back to the papyrus documents salvaged over time and a familiar name popped up. A man called Dalieah who appeared to be like a public relations advisor between the royals and people writes in his memoirs one night in the year Ahkmenrah is 19 that: he tried to breech the conversation topic of Royal visits with Ahkmenrah and Tropeaka but Merenkarhre insisted it was not the time" Dr Kahn continued only this time him and the frizzy haired lady from earlier, a Dr Fiona Lycé, were inside the tomb of Ahkmemrah

"This is the only script we have from Dalieah's memoirs the other pages that could have told us who Tropeaka is have been lost. We don't know if this is conveniently lost by Karmunrah or just over time they have gone missing. Either way we were certain Ahkmenrah was married and about 75% sure his wife was the girl Tropeaka that was mentioned." Dr Kahn was back in the library with the ancient documents and scripts

"In 1982 a team of 30 archeologists, 30 archeology students and locals re-entered the Tomb of Ahkmenrah that hadn't been entered since Yoxley and Frederick's dig." The voice over informed

"Here we have a fact file/character information sheet on the little facts known about Tropeaka. We studied the facts we had before reading into them, making links as we went and although they were implications the similarities between the the story of Ahkmenrah's and Tropeaka's little known life were too well fitting to be just mere coincidence." Dr Lycé was now in the lab Dr Kahn was in earlier

"Tropeaka first shows up in the writing of an army general who says they found the girl in the Seychelles and we know from the illustrations that the first one scratched out is when Merenkarhre returned from the Seychelles. If Tropeaka was kept in Royal grounds she'd have been educated and most likely sent to the Temple of Isis when she was 10 years old which is a prestigious harem and educational institute for young girls. We checked the outer wall of cartouches containing the names of any priestess who ever worked at the temple. At the time was is semi-destroyed now it's been lost completely but in the hieroglyphs we found the names Nertira, Hepsatsu and Xyla - the same three names that sent the massive hieroglyphic art piece from a prestigious school in Cairo. Now the possibility of this just been a coincidence is like a trillion to one. It's fairly safe to assume were talking about the same three women " Her voice continued as the image of the screen showed the list of similarities made that was actually done on a huge white board and had very detailed analysis around each point.

"At this point we were so confident we'd identified Ahkmenrah's wife in Tropeaka and then we got the best news, the dig in Egypt had unearthed a secret chamber at the back of Ahkmenrah's tomb, it was well hidden and they were having trouble getting into it but they were confident that they could. After 3 weeks of hard graft trying to take down this door we finally came in to the most luscious tomb. It has two sarcophagi, one adult one and one for a young child, a baby. The cartouche in the chamber talked of a mother and baby. The mother's name? Tropeaka. The tomb was packed to the rafters with illustrations and texts all showing a girl or woman with golden hair and skin with Ahkmenrah. Usually though when we opened the adult sarcophagus there was only one scripture. Once translated it read: the Queen and wife to the fourth King of the fourth King has been forbidden reconciliation with her husband in the afterlife under the new Pharaoh's orders and so is buried here. Her belongings and any proof of her existence was to be burned. Most was but some servants managed to salvage and hide some of the pieces and so we've hidden them here, hoping that one day the great God Ra will lead a Pharaoh here and he will discover her and reinstate her in history" Dr Kahn's voice was back as the screen showed sweeping and very close up and detailed shots of the tomb and its contents.

"This shows an extraordinary fete where a Queen has touched and won her people's hearts to the point they're willing to double cross a murderous King to keep some value to her name. Queen Tropeaka meant so much to Egyptians they were willing to betray Karmunrah for her, bearing in mind she's Seychellian, hence her blonde hair as the Seychelles at the time were made up of 2nd or 3rd generation European settlers who breaded with the locals and so for a period the Seychelles was a very racially diverse place having children born with duel ethnicities." Dr Lycé explained as a reconstruction of what life was like and what the people who lived in the Seychelles might have looked like thousands of years ago

"However Tropeaka wasn't only a Queen she was a Pharaoh too. Their are many drawings and texts where we see Ahkmenrah consulting Tropeaka in all sorts of affairs, suggesting she was his equal. It gets more unusual as there are illustrations showing Ahkmenrah bowing to his wife, taking the role of inferior. This, along with the fact he had no lesser wives or harem, clearly imply that not only was she his wife, he actually loved her and saw himself as omega to her alpha. " the voice over piped up and the screen showed the drawings of the Ahkmenrah bowing to Tropeaka

"Now in the single scroll found in Tropeaka's sarcophagus, the writer talks about how Karmunrah wanted to keep his brother and Ahkmenrah a part in the afterlife. This is why he endured that his parents and brother were buried in a separate chamber to his sister-in-law and, what was later to be discovered, his nephew - who died when Tropeaka did, as she was still carrying him, from a heavy blow to the skull - as Ahkmenrah's tablet was meant to harness the power of the moon to help the royals remain a family in the 'moons reigning hours, or the night by bringing them back to life so they could be together for every night for the rest of eternity" Dr Lycé stood in the Tropeaka's tomb as she spoke, holding the ancient scroll delicately open in latex gloved hands

"In 1985 both Tropeaka and her son who was named by archeologists, Ahk - which at times translated as body and soul, giving him the name of something he didn't or barley had, and it is also a shortened version of his father's name - were moved to the Oxford University where up until the May of this year they remained when they were moved to the Art and History Museum in Geneva, Switzerland. This is the end of this week's episode but coming up next week ... " the voice over finished the show but Nick had already stopped listening. At some point he found he'd sat down but now as soon as he'd recovered from his shock he jumped up haphazardly and half-heartedly cleaning away the remaining mess and then himself retiring to bed

-line break-

"Nicky, I've got to get into work early. There was a bit on an issue yesterday evening hence the early finish but we are talking about your so-short-of-a-list-it-actually-exist list when I get back, ok?" It was more of a statement than a question from Larry to his son as he emerged from his room and began to make himself breakfast

"I mean it's not a big deal but yeah, sure, whatever" Nicky mumbled sleepily

"Not a big deal? Kid, this the rest of your future!" Larry stopped getting ready to face his son, disbelief and confusion plastered across it

"Oh and you know all about people and their future and their lives don't you dad?!" Nick questioned indignantly, his voice raising

"Hum, lets see Nicky. Me: adult, independent and financial able. You? Minor, supervision and economically dependent! So yeah, I know more about life than you do!" Larry retaliated

"Well you obviously aren't very good at knowing about lives!"

"WHAT?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Larry finally exploded. Nick was stunned for a minute and so was Larry, as silence enveloped the small space. Nick gulped before composing himself

"It's supposed to mean that you don't know as much as you think about peoples lives - like you don't know Ahkmenrah has a wife" Nick finished, leaving Larry with a face like a slapped arse


	10. Chapter 10

After a long morning researching both the tablet and Ahkmenrah's wife (with the unwanted input of a very scathin librarian at the National History Museum Archives) Larry found himself visiting C.J. Fredericks, who turned out to be Cecil Fredericks - the old man who lusted for youth was a night guard who lived on the power the tablet gave him, along with the two other guards, Gus and Reg. He visited the old peoples home where the three were living. At first they claimed it was behind them but after Larry showed Cecil a photo of a younger version of himself at the expedition, the older man suggested that they talk alone

"Expedition like that, pretty amazing thing for a 12 year old boy." Cecil reminisced as he and Larry sat round a garden table, in the empty conservatory

"I tried to move on but there was something about that tablet" Cecil suddenly became serious

"It's turning green. Some sort of corrosion" Larry confessed. The large conservatory, in which they were, was packed to the rafters with an assortment of tropical floral arrangements.

"And somethings happening to Teddy and Dexter ... Jed and Octavius. They're all acting weird. It's like the green rust is affecting them" Larry added. Towards the end of the younger man's words, Cecil's face fell, a haunted look crossing his wrinkled face

"The end will come" he mumbled

"What?" Larry leaned forward and Cecil seemed to re-enter his body and his mind was suddenly back in the room

"The locals, they-they warned us. They begged us to leave that tomb alone. I-I mean I thought they meant the end of the world ... But maybe it meant the end of the -" Cecil trailed off but Larry filled in his blank:

"Magic"

This seemed to trigger something Cecil who seemed to become engrossed in his own little mantra of:

"We should of listened. Should'a listened"

After a moment or two he snapped out of it and turned his attention back to Larry

"Instead we shipped Ahk and the tablet off and his folks to England" Cecil told him, almost wistful as he recalled the memories

"Wait, wait. Ahkmenrah's parents are in England?" Larry tried to make sense of all the information

"It was a joint expedition. Some of the artefacts stayed in Egypt, the rest was divided up between New York and the British Museum" Cecil added clarity

"Ahk said that his father knew the secrets of the tablet ... I think I'm going to have to go talk to him" Larry deduced

"That's not all. Later in the 80's I had to sign a way my father's right to the digging ground when the Egypt and English authorities formed an agreement to try to find and if so excavate Ahk's wife - there was a programme on about it the other night" Cecil continued, neither affirming or disagreeing with Larry's proposal

"I know"

"Yeah, but one thing that programme smoothed over was the discovery of a ring, in Ahk's wife's tomb. I mean I only know because some of archeologists came to see me after to discuss their finds, y'know keeping everyone in the loop. Anyway this ring, couldn't be found in the tomb which was odd because as you'll know if you've seen the documentary that chamber was basically air locked but it was definitely in their in the Egyptian times. There were many hieroglyphs addressing it was nowhere to be seen"

"What was it that was so special about this ring?"

"Looking at the drawings of it, it's design seemed to perfectly match what were once thought to be scratches on the tablet - like a lock and key kind of fit between the two. Joining them according to the scripts would do unimaginable things" Cecil finished

-line break-

Stubborn and somewhat sensitive in a complicated way, was how Larry would describe Dr McPhee. He was trying to let him and the exhibits visit Switzerland and London to try and solve the mystery of why the tablet was acting up. Unfortunately after the disaster in front of the Governor and Mayor the night before, Dr McPhee was being very very awkward and purposely irrational

"I need you to listen to me" Larry was all but begging now as he jogged to catch up to the pompous English man who was striding quickly.

"Our esteemed chair woman asked for my resignation." Dr McPhee flatlined as they took a detour into his, well his old, office. The room was still the same as before at a quick glance but it became clear after a minutes or and personal touches or effects that had once been there were gone. The desk was bare and the whole room was pretty stark of any character. Dr McPhee continued over to the coffee table where two boxes, already bulging with office junk, were sat

"She said since the night programme was my brain child, that the book starts and stops with me" Dr McPhee started shuffling around inside and re-organising one of the boxes

"I can fix it" Larry assured

"How?" You could here the disbelief as well as how fed up Dr McPhee was in his tone

"I need you to let me take the tablet and Ahkmenrah to Switzerland and then London" Larry tried to make it sound plausible

"…" Dr McPhee's mouth just hung open, shocked into speechlessness - a first

"I ... Sorry, just processing that. Bleed do, bleh, blud debbie do ... Input Data analysis" Dr McPhee mimicked a computer before hot footing back over to Larry.

"I've just told you I'm being fired and the first thing you ask is if is allow you can take some priceless artefacts away with you on holiday?!" Dr McPhee cried in exasperation

"Yes" Larry winced at how foolish his previous offer had sounded

"No ... " came the immediate reply

"Please"

" ... Wayyyyyy. Naaaahhhhh ..." Dr McPhee began to drag out his decline so Larry just resorted to speaking over him:

"I'm asking you to please go with me on this! Please!"

"Can't do it dude!" Dr McPhee started speaking proper English again. At his refusal, Larry turned in his heel and began to leave, or so Dr McPhee assumed

"Bye" Dr McPhee called but Larry went to the door, closed it before walking determinedly back to in front of him

"Are you gonna mug me?!" Dr McPhee's voice became high as he recoiled, hands braced out in front of him

"What?!" Larry's eyebrows furrowed

"Well I don't know! Just being prepared" The suited English man dropped his hands and regained a formal stance

"I need you to listen to me, ok?" Larry began again. Dr McPhee uttered a quiet 'yep' with a curt nod, though Larry didn't really respond to it, he just continued:

"Ok, the truth is ... The truth is the tablet is actually magic. Things really do come to life at night"

"It's special affects" came the perplexed response of the Dr

"It's not"

"It's special effects"

"How could it be special effects?" Larry tried not to sound too harsh but it didn't really work

"How could it not be special effects?" Came the equally harsh reply

"It isn't!"

"Of course it is!"

"I'm telling you, this is what happens"

"What?"

"The sun goes down, the tablet starts to glow and everything comes to life"

"Shut up"

"It's real"

"Tablet starts to glow? Now I know you're mental" Dr McPhee lamented and began to walk away, Larry following quietly

"No, listen -" Larry tried to reason in a lower, calmer tone

"Ah!" Dr McPhee jumped out of his skin, obviously not aware that the 'mad man' was following him

"Listen to me, I … I'm not gonna hurt you!" Larry exclaimed, noticing that the other man had backed right up against the wall to get away from him

"I know, just ..." Dr McPhee tried to make out his was stretching

"What? ... No one cares about this place as much as we do, right?"

"Yep"

"If you don't help me, everything that's special about it might stop and it may never come back. I'm not asking you to understand I'm asking you to trust me" Larry stated calmly

"I'd like to help you but I don't even work here anymore" Dr McPhee replied in an equally low tone

"The Museums in Geneva and England don't know that" Larry grinned cheekily

-line break-

After a few phone calls and multiple emails later the deal was done. Ahkmenrah and a few other select artefacts from the display would go to Switzerland and then London but the the Egyptian Queen Tropeaka would join Ahkmenrah's display and also make the move to the UK.

Larry had arranged with Nick's mum, Erica that she would have him while he was in Switzerland and then Nicky would fly out to join him London.

Currently Larry was signing the papers necessary to extend Ahk's exhibit to his wife and her display.

"Right so, that's all done then" the director of the museum in Geneva confirmed. She was a small lady, very petite with obvious Latin features.

"Right thank you, Dr Holly. Erm, I'm gonna stay - pack her up over night so I'm out of the way for tomorrow." Larry smiled

"Of course, I'll inform security" Dr Holly smiled before she sashayed away

-line break-

Larry waited in storage, until the time came. He'd had to come up with a few excuses as to why he wasn't packaging the Egyptian display up but apart from that it'd gone pretty well. Now, with sun down past and the tablet beginning to wake, Larry helped Ahk out of his crate, unaware of the nasty surprise in store for him

"Erm, Larry the others thought that perhaps we could use there help" Ahkmenrah said as soon as he was on to two feet and straightened out his robes

"The others?" Larry sounded as perplexed as he looked

"Yes, you see you only told us why you were going to England, never Switzerland - they were worried" Ahk added sheepishly as he begun to unwrap his tablet

"There was a reason for that, it's sort of private. I'm going to need a word with you, Ahk. For now though, which others?" Larry ran a hand over his face. The young pharaoh also looked confused now but quickly regained himself.

"Well ..." The pharaoh began but an explosion of polystyrene cuttings from a crate cut him off.

"Laurence! I couldn't stand idly by, our very survival is at stake" Former president of the USA, Teddy Roosevelt appeared from the box that was packed tightly with the little White polystyrene protective pieces

"Alright, alright. Hey, Teddy, hey. Good. Good man to have in a crisis" Larry said the first but more to himself before addressing the living wax work. In the open crate next to Teddy, a large mass rose up also covered in pieces of polystyrene after shaking violently off it was revealed to be Attila the Hun, who also shot a piece of polystyrene out of his mouth as soon as he came up out of the box

"Attila, nice a little muscle" Larry stiffly appraised and than Sacagawea, literally popped up.

"Hi Larry" she greeted but all she got in return, from the night guard was:

"That is a deceptively large box"

"Obviously we came along too!" Octavius spoke up from his seat in Attila's helmet

"You know you'd be lost without us, gigantor!" Jed proclaimed appearing next to his little friend

"Are you been serious?!" Larry hissed at Ahk, who just shrugged keeping a placid façade. Just when Larry thought it could no worse, Dexter jumped on out on to the ledge of the box containing Attila, Sacagawea, Jed and Octavius

"... And the monkey" Larry sighed

"Ok, and the monkey. Basically everyone" Larry spoke a little louder.

Then, flinging himself up from the polystyrene, La appeared and in doing so scattering polystyrene pieces every where.

"Dada!" The Neanderthal look-a-like of Larry uttered, his eyes wide with excitement

"Oh! Oh no! No possible benefit whatsoever!"

"He really wanted to come" Ahk defended

"Now Larry, why exactly are we here?" Teddy asked as the exhibits began clambering out of their traveling crates

"Er, well, um … Ahk it's kinda private … do you want me to-" Larry stammered

"No, whatever you want to say can be said in front of everyone" Ahkmenrah reassured. Larry gulped and nodded before explaining:

"Well I was talking to Cecil about what was happening with the tablet. He said that we don't only need your parents, that we also need a woman called Tropeaka? I believe that's how it's pronounced, your ..."

"Wife" Ahkmenrah said quietly but was still heard. The young pharaoh went silent his eyes becoming glassy as he walked away from the group a little to be alone in his thoughts while Larry dealt with the shock of the other exhibits.

"You mean to tell me that the walking jingle bell has a Missis?" Jed didn't sound convinced

"Yes Jed" Larry reinstated the fact

"Well many a wedding at that time were arranged, is it possible their relationship wasn't a good one?" Teddy offered a thesis

"I don't kno-" Larry began but Ahk rejoined the conversation, in a soft but impacting tone, saying:

"Tropeaka and I were more than happy. She was my adopted sister, we grew up together. We were each other's best friend for the entirety of our lives. She was so special not only to me but to our people, she was unique in soul and body - with her golden hair and skin most people thought she was an angel."

"She sounds lovely" Sacagawea smiled a sad small smile, the former king sounded so desperate. He was longing for his wife and had been for a long time

"She was. She was to have my child but Karmunrah killed all three of us, neither of us got to meet our baby - we were all killed while it was still in Tro's w-womb … we have never been displayed together, to be honest I didn't even know if she'd been discovered after all our brother was so hell bent on keeping us apart in the afterlife" at one point Ahk's resolve crumbled, and a tear or two escaped his eyes but he quickly got himself together. The others were left stunned and upset, Attila moved to near tears, by the story. Sacagawea was huddled up into Teddy, Jed and Octavius were cuddling in Attila's hat and Dexter had leaped on to Larry and hid his head in his shoulder

"Ahk, you-your baby-y … it was a bo-oy. Historians called him Ahk" Larry informed him, choking up a bit

"A boy? Ahk? Oh Larry, thank you!" Ahkmenrah hugged him fiercely. The mood was immediately lightened and smiles broke out among the others. As the two pulled apart, Larry beamed from ear-to-ear while Ahk could barely stand still.

"Well c'mon, let's go find your wife!" Larry laughed


	11. Chapter 11

"This place is huge" Jed stated the obvious from his spot in Attila's helmet. The noise of the exhibits waking up, understandably startled, began to fill the air

"It's a museum! Of course it's huge!" Octavius fired back. Jed went to fight fire with fire but Dexter started squeaking excitedly. He jumped of Teddy's shoulder and on the floor before running ahead of the group.

"Hey, wait! Dex come back!" Larry whisper shouted but it didn't stop the cheeky capuchin from scuttling away. Larry sighed before turning to look at the others. With a shrug and mumble of defeat, Larry set off after the monkey, the others in hot pursuit.

Following him round corners and up flights of stairs. The group had to weave in and out of the confused exhibits. Now they were all alive, the place was abundant with noise and activity. It varied from exhibition to exhibition but each place was equally as hectic and loud as the next. The group finally reached a mock pillar archway. It was covered in hieroglyphs and the information stand read: 'Welcome to Egypt'

"Egypt" Octavius let out in a breath

"Looks like this is the place gigantor" Jed added

"How did you know it was here?" Larry asked the monkey, incredulously. Dexter just shrugged, as Ahkmenrah came to stand by the night guard

"You ready?" Larry turned his attention to the pharaoh

"As I'll ever be" came his gulped reply.

Walking into the exhibition, Larry, Ahk and Teddy fronted the group Dexter had climbed back on to Teddy's shoulder, the little primate seeming very anxious about the Pharaoh's love life. Attila (with Jed and Ovtavius) and Sacagawea were behind them and finally La trailing behind at the back, stumbling around and looking at the new exhibits with awe. Wax works of Egyptian slaves and Egyptians were walking around, some bowing low when Ahkmenrah passed. Miniatures, like Jed and Octavius, we're building building the pyramids in one of the glass cases. Egyptians doctor models were 'helping' there patients as many different colours and sizes of sphinx slinked around.

"Hey, hey, look at this. 'Here is a model of famous Egyptologist, Asa Grant Hilliard III. He was an African-American professor, who specialised in indigenous ancient African history, more commonly known as Ancient Egyptian, culture, education and society.' " Larry read off the little plague at the bottom of an open and empty large, glass cabinet - big enough to hold the model of a person.

"Born August 1933. Died August 2007 … surely then gigantor, this Asa, fella is gonna know where to find our Pharaoh's wife" Jed piped up. Larry and the others agreed, turning to see if they could find where the Professor had gone only to stop. In front of them was a bearded man, dressed in early 20th century fashion. He had a pipe in his mouth and despite been stood in front of them, he was looking blankly around him. Ahkmenrah felt himself getting riled, he just wanted to see his wife. Was that too much to ask? He didn't bother concealing his frustrated sigh as Larry tried to talk to the man.

"Erm, hello?" The night guard asked, slowly waving a hand in front of the man's face.

"Hello, old chap!" The man, who was apparently English, snapped out of his thoughts and vigorously captured and shook the hand Larry was waving in his face.

"I'm George Herbert, 5th Earl of Carnarvon, key financial backer in Mr Carter's excavation of Pharaoh Tutankhamen's Tomb" he introduced himself.

"Right, well I'm Larry, I'm a night guard. This is Teddy he's a president, Attila the Hun - I'm sure you've heard of him. In his hat are Jed and Octavius-" Larry began introductions, gesturing to everyone in turn but Jed been Jed had to introduce himself

"Howdy, name's Jedediah" he waved and Octavius hit his arm

"Let Larry do the talking!" The Roman chastised, earning an eye roll from the Cowboy

"Next to Attila is Sacagawea, Native American, tracking and medicinal/herbal remedies genius … and that guy at the back? That's La. He's, well never mind" Larry dismissed the Neanderthal coldly but he didn't seem to notice. Ahkmenrah cleared his throat, his jaw clenched and his hands screwing into fists. He wanted to see his wife and they were so close to her and some bubbling buffoon had come and stopped them from making progress.

"Ah, yes. And this Ahkmenrah. He's the fourth King of the fourth King or something like that" Larry joked lightheartedly, trying to diffuse the obvious hostility radiating off of the Pharaoh. The Earl, however, seemed oblivious. He walked up to Ahkmenrah, standing very closed. With his eyes wide and body trembling, he lifted a shaky hand to poke Ahk's face once, twice, three times. He continued, fastening the pace, evidently astounded

"Hey, hey. Enough. Leave him be" Larry slapped the Earl's hand away while the Pharaoh silently seethed

"Amazing. He's actual flesh and blood. It's like he's been resurrected" The Earl muttered, steeping away

"That's because he has. Ahk has a tablet that allows all the exhibitions to come to life, including himself, a few thousand year old mummy. But there's a problem. The tablets corroding we need to find his parents and wife. They have the key component and knowledge to restore the tablet. Now, Ahk's wife is on display here, her name is Tropeaka" Larry explained quickly

"Tropeaka? Tropeaka Abdallah? Not only wife but Pharaoh, helping rule the land of her adopted father with her non-biological brother. The only queen via marriage to hold power over the people. No, impossible! Her tomb was lost. No? … No! An actress, artist, dancer, musician, intellect, linguist … superb gardener and fantastic culinary ability, helping feed half of a starving kingdom in the year of the great drought! No, they cannot of have found her, surely!" The Earl went on and on and on. The others looked gobsmacked at his little speech but Ahkmenrah looked ready to kill

"Where is my wife?" The young pharaoh gritted out. The Earl's reaction was far from sensible or appropriate

"Wife, eh? Lucky old devil. By all accounts from the texts and drawings, of your time, she was quite a beauty. Astounding features drawn from her diverse genetic heritage. Lusted after by all the men and some women in the kingdom. Tall, powerful and a divine specimen - " The Earl continued but was cut off by the enraged royal

"Speak about my wife again, in any manner especially one where you objectify her and I will end you" Ahkmenrah snarled as Larry and Teddy tried to calm him down. Meanwhile the Earl just tutted and shrugged.

"Causing trouble, George?" A new voice spoke up. A friendly looking man with dark curly hair cut close to his head and a little beard appeared. This man had an American accent, ever so slightly … Texan

"Asa Grant Hilliard?" Larry asked, hopefully

"Yes?" Came the man, Asa's, reply

"Hi, I'm Larry. Look I don't really have time to explain again. But can you show us the direction to Tropeaka, she's a Pharaoh I think. Wife of a Pharaoh at least. She's some where in this museum." Larry informed him and he nodded, taking in the information

"Well I'm a little stiff, I didn't expect to be becoming a living wax work tonight but I think the I've heard enough chit-chat of the visitors to walk you to your wife, sir" Asa turned to address Ahk (who already liked the new Egyptologist 10 times more than the last one)

"Well then, please. Lead the way" Ahk gestured for him to take the lead

-line break-

Asa led the group down and through another series of winding and highly decorated corridors. Then exhibits were roaming around freely, giddiness and exhilaration in there every move. Before long the group reached a entrance very similar to that of the entrance to Ahk's room back in the Natural History museum. Two, humongous Jackals guarding the intricately carved and hieroglyphic writing on the replica entrance to her tomb. The two guards were stoic at first but as soon as Asa and Larry went to cross the threshold they Spring into life. The sound of grumbling stone echoed unpleasantly as the two jackals were now crouched down, into a defensive but still attacking position, spears out in front of them. The tips of the ancient but still razor sharp blades pointing at Larry and Asa's throats

"Er, Ahk? Take the lead on this please" Larry gulped, falling back into the ranks, next to Teddy as Ahkmenrah determinedly walked up to the jackal guards. Asa stood his ground, watching on in curiosity.

"You know who I am. Let me through to see my wife" Ahkmenrah spoke in Egyptian but the guards did not move.

"I am your King! I order you to let me and my friends through this instant!" He continued but to no avail. In fact the guards moved closer, jerking the tips dangerously close to the Pharaoh's neck

"You dare threaten the life of your King?" Teddy asked bemused from behind the young king

"I know! That's treason! You could be killed for that … I mean if you we-weren't stone" Octavius trailed off at the end of his statement, evidently feeling embarrassed by his words

"You have a point toga boy" Jed smiled kindly, nudging him a little

"I am Ahkmenrah, fourth King of the fourth King, ruler of the lands of my father but most importantly the lady you guard is my wife and I demand to see her!" Ahk bellowed and slowly it seemed to sink into the jackals minds

"Ok … but just you, not them" the guard on left growled as they both lowered their spears for Ahk to pass but snapping them back up as soon as the other tried to follow. Ahk turned back to his highly confused and worried friends.

"I'll be back soon … and don't come any closer, they won't hesitate to run you through like a butcher would impale a slice of tender meat, freshly skinned from the bone of the carcass it once belonged to" He explained and the others looked slightly repulsed

"T-too dark" a watery murmur of an oh-so-familiar voice, to Ahkmenrah sounded. Without a second thought he ran deeper into the room, out of sight from the others.

The exhibition hall was dark but the rich colours and detail of the walls and artefacts glimmered in the minimal light. Ahkmenrah noticed the singular open sarcophagus but it was empty.

"Tro? Tropeaka it is me, Ahk!" He called out. Pillars lined the edge of the room and the hall had many chambers so his wife, probably confused and scared, had a lot of places to hide. A choked sob caught his attention as he cautiously approached one of the far pillars on the right side of the room.

"Tro, my love?" He called out to her softly when he arrived at the pillar. Another sob came from behind it and now in a closer proximity, Ahk could also hear her whimpers and torn breaths. A look of heart ache set in on his face as his heart did exactly that.

When he slowly peeped behind the pillar, he would have felt his heart shatter - if it was in him and not canopic jar. His Tro, his wife and queen, his world was crumpled behind the pillar. She was sat in her raggedy bandages, only those on her head unwrapped from around her. The area around her eyes were puffy and sore; the eyes themselves blood shot and drenched in the unshod tears that were waiting to cascade down her face. Her back was against the pillar, her knees were brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, holding them there.

"Tro? Tro it's me, Ahk. My love I've waited for this moment for so long" Ahk crouched down next to her, putting a hand on her arm but removing it when he felt her tense and the tears began to flow even faster. The young king felt own tears began to fall.

"Tro? Talk to me. Let me know you're ok" he pleaded quietly, barely audible over her inconsolable weeping. This time he grabbed her shoulders in his hands, forcing her to face him

"Tropeaka?" He asked and for the first time in 4000 years there eyes met and they both just broke. The bubble of resilience finally ruptured. They'd yearned for each other for many millennia and now the time had come it was too much to handle. Tropeaka collapsed forward, bawling into his lap, her arms winding around his waist. Ahk fell on top of her. His front flush to her back. His hands held her hips as he cried into the bandages at the bottom of her spine.

They just cried and cried and cried for a good 10 minutes or so until Ahk made out the gurgled whimpers of words from Tropeaka.

"… I'm s-sorry … I-I'm so, ssso so-orry …" she kept on apologising. He noticed her time in England had had an effect on her, like it had him. She now too also had a British sound to her voice. Ahk reluctantly heaved himself up from her and used his grasp on her waist to prise her out of his lap, assembling her up right, so she was facing him.

"Sorry? What on earth have you got to be sorry for?" Ahk captured her cheeks, pressing their foreheads together, tears still streaming down their faces. Tropeaka's hands moved to Ahk's shoulders, squeezing them each time a fresh wave of tears and sobs wracked her body.

"I … I was-as-asn't … wasn't strong enough-gh … I'm so so so so s-o-rry! I lost our ba-baby!" Tropeaka wailed, resting her full weight on him as her face slipped down to the join of his neck and shoulder. Nuzzling into him as more sobs left her and Ahkmenrah started to cry harder.

"No, no, no. You were strong. You are strong. You didn't lose our baby, our wretched brother killed it. Killed us, killed you … h-he struck you over the head when you tried to scream for assistance after he stabbed me. I saw the mark our baby left because of its premature arrival in our world" Ahk consoled, whispering the confession into her ear, kissing and nibbling it occasionally. They both wrapped their arms around each other and held on for dear life, fists grappling at the others clothes, determined not to lose each other again.

"Karmunrah's did this to us, Karmunrah. Not you, him. He should never have been around you … this is all my fault. I should've never have invited him back, I should've listened to the advisers" Ahkmenrah suddenly pinned all the blame on him self. His grip became tighter and crying harder as he experienced the most emotional and physical pain he'd had in 4000 years.

At his words, Tropeaka began to squirm, wriggling free of his tight hold until she was sat up once again.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever say that!" Tropeaka demanded, her tone fragile but still powerful. Ahkmenrah merely looked at her bewildered, a smile though did grace his face. He'd missed this woman so much he couldn't contain his elation - even if she was telling him not to be stupid.

"This is not your fault! It's your cursed brother! You say such nonsense again and I wil-" Tro's rant was cut off when Ahkmenrah's lips melted against hers. Tropeaka let out a contented sigh as she became putty in his hands. Their lips slowly grazed against each other, relishing in the moment and reacquainting themselves with each other. Their lips crushed together, gently as occasionally teeth and tongue came into play. A little nibble of lick of the other's mouth helping with the re-familiarisation. Tropeaka just began a rumba with their tongues when Ahk pulled away, panting. His head dropped down to her heaving chest (her breathing also heavy) and her head flopped down, pecking his head and hair.

"Tro, we need to go. I've got some friends here with me and they need yours and my parents help … and if we're sweet enough together we might be able to sway Larry into letting us stay together, forever more" Ahk subconsciously snuggled into her form, head burrowing deeper into her bosom

"Larry?" Tro asked, in between two pecks

"Guardian of Brooklyn. He's been looking after me and the other exhibits in the museum of Natural History."

"Oh, erm, Ahk?" Tro began and he hummed in acknowledgement

"If we're meeting your friends I fear I might not be appropriately robed. Help me out of these bandages and into something befitting of such a special occasion, this Larry sounds like a charming yet intriguing man" Tropeaka began to shuffle, forcing Ahkmenrah to extract himself from her. He stood, holding out his hands to her (which she accepted) and then helping her up. His thumbs ran over her knuckles, as they leaned into to one and other

"He is, quite. On another note, though I disagree - you look perfect in anything you wear - of course I'll help you. I promised you when we were married that you'd be my sole priority and that I'd protect, provide for you and love you in a service that doesn't apply the science of time to its vows. I love you, Tropeaka. I've never stopped. We aren't starting over again with us, we aren't even picking up where we left off - in my eyes we never stopped" Ahk explained and Tro couldn't control herself, lurching forward and capturing his lips again. This kiss was a lot more hasty but still as loving as the last.

"Tro, you're killing me. Please let's just get you dressed and we can continue this later" Ahkmenrah mumbled between the passionate kisses.

"Ok" Tro pulled away, satisfied and seductive smile on her face as she skimmed passed him, pulling him behind her using their interlocked hands and back into the main room.


End file.
